When I Think About You I Touch Myself
by thefoodsnob
Summary: Bella is commited to waiting until they are married before Edward fulfills his ends of the bargain,however Edward is making it as hard on her as he possibly can.When Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Renee, Jessica, and Angela intercede, it's a recipe for pure comedy
1. Toucha, toucha, touch me

**A/N I needed something fun to write and this came to my mind after I attended a Passion Party at a friend's house. It just seems like the kind of thing that Alice & Rosalie would do and I thought that it would have interesting implications in Bella and Edward's relationship… I hope you enjoy this as much as I will. This is my first attempt at humorous fan fiction…**

Chapter One

Alice put the finishing touches on my appearance. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and even I had to admit that I looked better when I put an effort into taking care of my appearance. I knew that the one person who really mattered to me would appreciate the way I was dressed most of all. Edward was going to love it.

My soon to be sister-in-law dressed me in a dark blue cotton top with a delicate light blue lace neckline drawing attention to the hint of the curvature of my breasts. The linen khaki shorts made my legs look smooth and much longer.

Ever since Edward and I had announced our engagement, Alice had insisted on dressing me. "Now that you are officially becoming a Cullen, you must dress the part. Consider this a part of your 'Cullenization'."

Really, it hadn't been that bad. Alice had given me more input into the style that I was wearing; the clothes just had to be stylish and high quality. They insisted on paying for everything, of course. Carlisle took me aside the morning after Edward and I got engaged and handed me my own credit card. He explained that each child had access to dozens of off-shore accounts and that we were expected to use the money to enrich our lives and the lives of those that we loved. He explained that besides the enjoyment Alice got from shopping it helped her to cope with the life that she had lost before she became a vampire. He encouraged me to use the card to take care of things that needed to be taken care of before my transformation and to use it to enjoy life while I still could. Begrudgingly I accepted. I really had no other choice.

The only significant problem that came with my new look was the complete blurring of Edward's physical boundaries that had kept us safe for so long. Ever since that day in the meadow, when I had stopped Edward from making love with me, Edward had been pushing the limits of my willpower. It was really hard for me to turn him down time and time again. Each make-out session left a gnawing hunger deep in the pit of my stomach. It was a hunger that no food could fill; only Edward could provide me that kind of relief. With a month and a half left until the wedding I was going crazy with sexual frustration.

Edward knocked on Alice's bedroom door. "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes you may come in!" I was buckling my wedge sandals to my ankles in the closet.

"Darn it, I was hoping to get a look at your incredible body."

Edward rounded the corner into the closet and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I blushed at the lust in his topaz eyes. Edward had me in his arms before I could prepare myself. The tips of his cold fingers traced the neckline of my tank top, dipping slightly beneath the fabric to brush the tops of my breasts.

"Oh Bella," he moaned seductively. His lips found my earlobe. He planted gentle kisses along my jaw and a more passionate kiss on my lips. "Are you sure you want to wait another month and a half?"

My body was screaming no. My breasts ached to feel his body pressed against them, my own arousal scented the air with a musky sweet perfume that Edward inhaled deeply. Yet with all of this, my heart knew the right thing to do and somehow I mustered the courage to say no. "Edward, we have to stop."

My voice was weak, my breath was labored, my chest was heaving, but I managed to stop us from continuing as far as both Edward and I would enjoy.

Edward backed away respectfully but the lust and ache in his eyes conveyed his feelings openly. "I love you Bella."

"I know you do baby, I love you too." The sexual tension between the two of us was palpable. Every part of my body wanted him, every nerve was on end aching for him to touch me and fulfill the dreams that had flooded my sleep ever since I met him. I wanted to join with him completely and I needed some relief.

"You look amazing." Edward leaned into kiss me; his hands wound their way around my neck pulling me in close. His hands wandered from my neck down my back, settling on my butt. Gripping my backside, pulling my hips closer than ever, I felt Edward's erection pressed firmly against my thigh. Against my better judgment, I moaned.

Edward's right hand slid up under my shirt. My breath became ragged, my chest heaving as Edward's ice cold fingers brushed the seam of my bra. My nipples were rock hard with arousal and just the brush of his fingers sent electricity down my body. I couldn't stop now; he had pushed past my stopping point. My hands began to tear his shirt open, the buttons of his shirt popped open, a few falling noisily to the ground. Edward leaned his head back and moans. His hands on my back pulled me in close, our bodies meshed together so tight that I doubt a piece of paper could come between us.

Suddenly Alice's high soprano voice cleared her throat. "Excuse me; I'd rather you didn't do this in my closet. And besides, Esme and Carslile want to see you downstairs."

Alice's sudden appearance made me shriek and I jumped apart from Edward. My face had never gone through more shades of red than it did at that moment. Edward's eyes had gone completely black and his erection was pronounced. He looked at Alice and growled, before excusing himself to change his shirt.

As my senses came back to me and my breathing returned to normal, I gave Alice a soft hug. "Thank you for stopping us, I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself if we had gone through with it before we got married."

A wry smile lit up Alice's face and she winked at me. "Well, don't you worry – we'll watch over you and keep you safe."

I groaned, what tortures did her family have in place for Edward and I? Only time would tell.


	2. Don't Fuck With the Babysitter

**A/N – Thank you for your comments. I have a feeling this story is going to go in a direction that none of you see coming… which is EXCELLENT. I'd like to give a nod of appreciation to VJGM, the master of comedic fan fiction. I know my story will be nowhere as good as yours – I bow to the master. This update is going to be short; I'm exhausted and have a long weekend a head of me doing prep for Thanksgiving. I'll try and update again this weekend, but we'll see.**

Chapter Two

I met Edward at the top of the stairs. He had a tight black t-shirt on that emphasized each of his rippling muscles. I was a little anxious about what Edward's parents wanted to talk about. There were no secrets in a house full of vampires, but I really was embarrassed how aware everyone was about Edward's and my intimacy level.

Sensing my discomfort, Edward squeezed my hand and led me safely down the stairs and into the living room. Esme and Carslile sat quietly on the couch, holding hands. Esme's head rested lightly on Carslile's shoulder, her eyes closed and her face was so calm. I really admired the strength of their devotion and hoped that after as many years together, Edward and I could just bask in each other's glow.

Edward sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and nuzzled his face into my neck. When Carslile was sure we were settled comfortably onto the couch, he cleared his throat and began.

"Thanks for coming you guys. We just have a few things we would like to discuss with you."

"The wedding is coming up pretty quick and there are lots of things that must get done between now and then. We know that Alice is handling everything and that you won't have to worry about much of that stuff."

"However, Alice has made us aware of Bella's conviction to remain chaste until after your wedding and that Edward is making this as difficult as he can. This is quite a recent role reversal apparently."

"Let me first say that we are so proud of Bella's strength of convictions. There aren't many mortal women who would be able to resist Edward's power of seduction. I also want to state that while we are extremely supportive of your moral fiber, we wouldn't really care if you chose not to wait. Relationships with vampires are much different than the average human relationship. It is very obvious the depth of your love and sexual intimacy is the obvious next step in your relationship."

Esme interrupted Carslile with a broad smirk on her face, "We're surprised you have even waited this long!"

I had been turning different shades of red throughout the entire conversation however Esme's comment caused me to turn a bright red. Edward chuckled at my reaction and kissed my cheek. "Believe me Esme I'm surprised we waited this long as well."

Esme and Carslile exchanged a knowing glance. Carslile then continued, "That being said, we want to support you in waiting until you are married. So Bella, this weekend we have arranged with Charlie for you to have a weekend with the girls doing whatever you do when you are alone together. Edward, you will be coming with your brothers and me and doing some manly bonding in the woods."

"After this weekend we will give you privacy but there will always be someone home with you, always there to intercede if the need arises. That means that when Edward is with you while you sleep Bella, one of his siblings or one of us will be outside in case you need us. Is that understood?"

I nodded but Edward's body had gone rigid. He let out a low growl, but I elbowed him gently. "They are just trying to help us out Edward. They love me too and want me to have this wedding the way I want it. I love you and trust you, but honey – you are acting like a horny teenager and you are seriously wearing me down. I don't know how much more I can take and I know that I'll regret giving in now when we are so close. Please don't be angry with your family for trying to help us do what's really right."

Edward never could deny me something when I used logic and his eyes softened and he nodded. "Fine, but I just want to put it on the record that I'm not thrilled with the idea of being babysat."

Esme and Carslile just chuckled. Esme turned to me and said, "Bella, we're going to go to a hotel in Seattle tonight. Alice has already packed your bags; we'll be leaving in a couple of hours. You and Edward should spend some time together before we leave, so we'll leave you alone. But if you should need us at all, you just need whisper our name and we'll still hear you."

Esme looked at Edward than at me. "Edward, I expect you to behave like the gentleman your mother raised you to be."

And before I could say anything in response, we were alone.


	3. How Do I Love you, Let Me Count The Ways

**A/N – Thank you for your comments. **

Chapter Three

Edward groaned as he sank down onto the bed. "So now not only are we spending three days apart from one another, but we're going to have babysitters until we get married – all so we don't have sex before we get married."

A couldn't help but smirk. I couldn't help note the levels of irony. How often had Edward gotten his family to babysit me? How long had I been pushing his prudish boundaries with no improvement? He always left me sexually frustrated and in need of a long, cold shower. What was worse, the cold showers made it worse because the cold water pelting my skin reminded me of his fingers dancing all over my naked body. I shivered at the memories.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it my darling?" I kissed him lightly on the cheek and went to look for a CD to put on.

Edward laughed, "Now pray tell my darling, what exactly am I being paid back for?"

Selecting a Cherry Poppin Daddy's CD off the shelf, I inserted the CD into the stereo and pushed play. "Are you telling me you don't see the irony of your family babysitting you and I to keep us safe from each other? How about the fact that you are so sexually frustrated and I'm the one playing the part of the moral prude?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh _that._"

I laughed at his response. "So, what do you want to do with our last couple of hours together before I leave?"

Edward pulled me onto the bed and pushed me onto my back. He kneeled over me and whispered softly, "What do you think I want to do?"

I raised my lips up to meet his and we began our dangerous dance of temptation again. This time I decided to end it before it got too far. "Edward, can you just hold me? No kissing, no heavy necking and petting, just hold me?"

Edward and I lay in his bed spooning. We didn't need to talk, Edward hummed some of his compositions, I day dreamed about the future, we just held earch other and were together. With all the focus on sex, we somehow had forgotten how nice this was.

I sighed a happy sigh. "This is so nice Edward. It really is a perfect way to spend out last couple hours together."

Edward lightly kissed the back of my neck. Then he kissed my shoulder. "Bella?"

"Yes my love?"

"May I kiss your lips?"

I turned over to face him. He took my face gently in his hands and brushed his lips over mine. "Do you know why I've been so pushy physically lately?"

Still dazzled by his soft kisses, I just managed to shake my head no.

"Because of your soft, full raspberry lips. Because of your mesmerizing, dark chocolate eyes. Because of your soft, warm, rose petal skin. Because of your long, elegant neck. Your narrow perfect shoulders." Edward gently kissed each part of me he listed, my body tingled and trembled with he kiss. His hands held me still as he continued to move even further down my body.

"I love your long, thin, graceful arms. I love your soft, full bre-" Just as he leaned his lips towards my breasts Alice busted into the door.

"That's enough you two! Edward, shame on you. You can't even make it two hours without going down this pathway."

I blushed crimson red and Edward sat quickly up. "Alice, I believe you are supposed to wait until Bella _calls_ for you."

Alice made a face, "Edward, I believe you aren't supposed to be using your vampire powers on her. That's cheating. Besides, I saw it all in a vision and know exactly what was going to happen, so I am interceding. And it is time for Bella to come with the girls for her weekend of fun!"

Edward rested his forehead againsted my stomach. I groaned. I was so comfortable and getting up just didn't sound like my idea of a weekend of fun. Edward took my groan to mean that I wanted to continue and not wait anymore. "Bella, if you would rather stay here with me, I'll be happy to continue my list of why I have a hard time resisting you. I assure, I was about to get to the good parts."

Alice growled slightly, "Edward, this is non-negotiable. Bella is coming with us. We have lots of fun things planned and you will not ruin it for her. Now get off of her so I can carry her downstairs."

Edward leaned in to kiss me one last time. I pulled away after a couple of seconds, "please move dear. I need to get going. I love you and will see you Sunday night."

Alice cleared her throat, "Actually Monday morning, we're making a full weekend out of this."

The trip to Atlanta was a quick one. We took two cars, Alice and I in her bright yellow porsche and Rosalie and Esme in the BMW. Alice and I rocked out to her favorite band, Muse, and she chattered about all the shopping we'd be doing and the clubs we'd be visiting. I grimaced at both, but she was so excited she took no notice to my unhappy expression.

Rosalie had gone to Seattle earlier in the day, checking us in the hotel. So when we reached the hotel we took a special elevator reserved only for the penthouse. I shouldn't be surprised at the lavish nature my vampire family loved to live in, but I wasn't used to it and I could just hear the sound of a cash register when the elevator doors opened. The room was goregous. There was marble everywhere, a view of Seattle that rivaled the Space Needle's view, with rooms that were larger than Charlie's entire house.

Alice led me by the hand to a set of double doors. "This is your suite."

I pushed open the doors. I had been expecting a huge room with a huge bed, but when I opened the doors I saw something that I never expected and gasped.


	4. King Dong

**A/N – Thank you for your comments. **

Chapter Four

"SURPRISE!" Jessica, Angela, and Renee shouted as the doors opened. Esme, Alice and Rosalie gathered behind me, Alice's hand was lightly on my back in case I fainted.

I didn't faint. Instead I shouted, "What the hell is going on?"  
Everyone laughed. Renee stepped forward, "It's your bachelorette party honey, what do you think a weekend with the girls before you get married means?"

Alice laughed, "Oh but this isn't any bachelorette party. This is a bachelorette intervention. We know that you have to fight off my brother in order to wait to have sex til marriage so we have some tricks and tools up our sleeve that will help you get through the next month and a half."

I blushed that my sexual novice was being announced to everyone. My mom's face was filled with pride that her baby girl was waiting til marriage. Jessica's jaw dropped open, her face shocked that I hadn't ridden the Edward train yet. Angela, blessed Angela, just looked the same. Rosalie, Alice and Esme looked excited to get on with the weekend. I just wanted to run in the bathroom and hide.

"Well, we've got lots to do and only three days to do it in! I believe our first guest will be here in about fifteen minutes, let's go into the livingroom. Everyone grab as many pillows as you can." Esme pulled everyone back to the tasks at hand. Alice deposited me on the couch while everyone ran around bringing pillows and blankets into the livingroom. Alice and Esme moved the furniture back, and layed out all the blankets in pillows into a big comfy ring. Just as they finished, the doorbell rang.

My mom yelled, "I'll get it!" as she opened the door.

"Is this the Cullen-Swan bachelorette party?" An unknown female voice asked.

"That's us. Come on in, we just finished getting ready for you."

I sat frozen on the couch, terrified of who was at the door and what her purpose was in my intervention.

When a woman older than my mother came up to me and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Estelle Marino. You must be the blushing bride?" I was shocked and grew intensely curious.

Estelle was wearing black stretchy pants, a purple camisole and a shiny gold blouse. She had big gawdy costume jewelry nearly dripping off of her. She spoke with a heavy accent and smelled heavily of cigarettes and mint.

"Please call me Bella." I smiled at her and shook her hand.

She just winked at me and sat next to me on the couch. "Alice showed me pictures of the groom and told me that you two are waiting til marriage. I'm impressed you can hold off, your fiance is quite the looker."

I blushed and just smiled at her. She didn't mind that I wasn't talking to her. "Back in Brooklyn you don't find many girls who are willing to wait til marriage. Good for you girly, I hope he's good in bed. Hopefully all his parts work just fine and he isn't a two pump chump as the girls are saying now."

I was absolutely sure I was about to die from the embarrassment. Where was everyone and why had they left me alone with this old perverted woman?

Everyone finished what they had been doing and came into the livingroom. Alice wiggled her index finger at me and pointed to the spot directly next to her. I moved next to her and sat down against the mountain of pillows behind me. Renee sat next to me and squeezed my leg. All the girls around me knew what was coming but I had no clue and that was torturous.

When everybody was sitting down, Estelle stood up and smiled. "Well, this is the fanciest place I've ever done this kind of a party, so I'm really grateful that all of you could come and that Alice flew me here from New York. Bella, you are a very special girl and everyone here loves you so much. Let's get started."

"Sex is a beautiful part of life. When you share an intimate moment with someone you are sharing a part of yourself with them. Marriage between husband and wife is the final joining – you become one physically with someone you have legally become one with, emotionally you have become one with. It is the most special of intimate joinings."

"As women we want to enhance that time with our spouse, to be the best lover possible. Knowledge of our physical bodies is very important to do this. Knowing what things arouse us, what our favorite erogenous zones are, and what it takes to bring us to orgasm enhances intimacy immensely."

"But how do we find the answers to these questions? How do we get to know our bodies better? The answer is easy to do and very pleasurable when done right. Masturbation."

My jaw hung open in shock. Never in my life had I blushed a deeper red than I was at this moment. I couldn't believe this woman was here to talk about masturbation. Even worse she was talking about me masturbating in front of my mother, my future mother-in-law, my future sister-in-laws, and my two closest female friends. I only prayed that she didn't feel it necessary to demonstrate anything.

Estelle walked out of the circle and came back with a small, black stand-up suitcase. She unzipped one side, reached in, and pulled out a large pink, white, and lavendar plastic tube. I just stared at this thing trying to figure out exactly what it was. The look of confusion on my face sent Jessica, Rosalie and Alice into a fit of giggles.

"This Bella is the Candy Cane Waterproof Vibrator. Perfect for holiday celebrations. Ho-ho-ho." Estelle said matter-of-factly. She turned the red knob on the bottom of the vibrator and a loud buzz began to fill the room. Estelle held the vibrator out to me, clearly expecting me to take it. My hand shook violently as I reached out to take the buzzing contraption but when I took it in my hand I nearly dropped it. I wasn't expecting the vibrations to be quite so strong.

"When you're done looking at it, please pass it to your right Bella."

I nodded and a few seconds later handed the vibrator to my mom. Estelle took another vibrator out of the big black bag and began to espouse on its virtues. After awhile they all started to blend together. All the buzzing, all the silicone, all the crazy colors and shapes, I don't know if I could identify any of the vibrators again even if I tried.

Thirty minutes into the sex toy party, room service brought up three bottles of champagne. Alice popped the first bottle and served each of us a bottle of champagne. The booze flowed freely from that time on and everyone started relaxing more and more.

"Okay this is the last vibrator. This is the biggest vibrator that my company sells. It is not for novices, so I'm sorry Bella – I do not recommend this bad boy for you." Estelle just winked at me and reached into her bag.

"This ladies is the big behemoth, the big daddy, girls real best friend. This ladies is 'Kong'." With that Estelle pulled the biggest vibrator in the history of vibrators out of her bag.

Alice's hand covered her mouth and her eyes were wide. Rosalie gasped. My mom started laughing and Esme just sat quietly her emotions as always were in control. Jessica just started laughing. Angela blushed a deep red.

"This ladies will put a little extra grrrr into that jungle tousel. Grab ahold of this vibrating monster cock and unleash the animal inside of you. With its suction cup base for hands free masturbation the bugling head and realistic silky synthetic pubic thair, Kong is a realistic veined vibrating dildo and is good for vaginal or anal play. With a separate remote, this monster King dong dildo measures at ten inches long and is two and a quarter inches thick."

Rosalie fanned her face. Alice reached out to take The King Dong from Estelle. I started laughing as Alice examined the massive vibrating penis. I wonder what Jasper would have thought about her new toy. She must have known exactly what I was thinking because at that exact moment she turned her head and winked at me.

Alice passed the vibrator directly to my mom, bypassing me entirely. It passed quickly from hand to hand, nobody wanting to take the time to examine it too closely. Angela took the Kong and with slightly slurred speech turned to Alice. "If you think you want this, you should get it. I've had it for the past six months and it is really great. Ben got it for me when he was gone to Alaska."

Everything seemed to stop and everyone busted out laughing. It's always the quiet one who has the biggest secrets.


	5. Never Look a Gift Horse in the Mouth

**A/N – Your FABULOUS reviews have inspired me and this chapter is EXTREMELY long and hopefully a combination of funny, sexy, and sweet. I hope you love it and if you want another long chapter like this, review, review, review! **

Chapter Five

Estelle handed out a bunch of catalogs and excused herself to go have a smoke. Everyone settled into comfortable conversations. Angela and Jessica whispered back and forth quietly. Esme and Renee talked about the wedding. Alice and Rosalie were still examining King Dong while feverishly pouring through the catalog. I rolled my eyes and got up. I flopped down on the couch and closed my eyes. This had been one hell of a crazy night.

Talking about masturbation with my family and friends may have been embarrassing but I would never let on to them that I had been wondering whether I should get some relief from my sexual tension by taking matters into my own hands. This had been very timely, which I'm sure Alice knew. I shuddered at the thought of which of her visions had brought this party on.

Estelle let herself back into the hotel suite and Alice stood up and cleared her throat. "Excuse me ladies, it's time to go to the next phase of this fabulous bachelorette party. Bella, if you wouldn't mind, please go into your suite and relax for a while. I will come and get you when it is time for you to re-join us."

I nodded and stood up. I gave Alice a glare, what did this little minx have up her sleeves now? She just smiled up at me, "It's gonna be a while, so relax and watch some TV. Don't worry; I won't do anything too bad."

I walked to my suite and shut the double doors, locking the lock behind me. A bubble bath sounded really good right now.

I walked into the bathroom, shaking my head at the luxury. The bathroom was larger than my entire bedroom back home. The Jacuzzi tub had steps leading up to it. I turned the hot water on and adjusted the cold water valve until the water temperature was just right. There was a bottle of fragrant bubble bath next to the bathtub. I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I pulled the blue tank top off and quickly undressed. I walked to my bags that sat on the bed and searched through them for some underwear and pajamas.

"Stupid, tricky, conniving vampire." I whispered just loud enough that I knew Alice was bound to hear me. Sure enough her bell like laughter tinkled through the air all the way from the living room. The bag didn't have any of my clothes in them. The bag was filled with brand new clothes that Alice had obviously bought for me. I sighed. There was no way around it this time, I had to wear something. I grabbed a lacy thong and some silk pajamas. Damn that Alice girl.

I headed back into the bathroom and set my clothes on the counter. I glanced at myself in the mirror and moved to get in the bathtub; however something stopped me this time. What did Edward see in me? What made him want my body so much?

I looked closer at my reflection in the mirror. My breasts were perky and full, but not too big. My body had matured over the past two years, my hips had widened slightly, balancing out my thin frame. I looked womanly. I hadn't taken then time to really look at my body in a long time and my appearance shocked me. I ran my hands over my breasts and down my stomach. I turned sideways and checked out my profile. My butt was small but round.

Even I had to admit, I looked darn good. I blushed and hurried to the bathtub. Piles of fragrant bubbles and a hot water slipped around my body as I stepped into the water and lowered myself into the tub. The water felt so good on my body. I laid my head against the side of the tub and closed my eyes.

The tub was cool. There was such a contrast between the heat of the water and the chill of the tub, it reminded me of Edward. I wish Edward was here with me in this bathtub right now. Sitting behind me his arms could be wrapped around my body. I imagined myself sinking deeper into his arms, his hand wandering over my naked body. What would his reaction be to what he feels? What would his naked erection feel pressed against my back?

The thought of Edward's naked, aroused body against mine caused my heart to race and my breathing to quicken. Without thinking about what I was doing, my hands danced lightly over my body, moving from my neck, down over my breasts, down to the triangle of curly brown hair. Completely unsure of what to do, not knowing what would feel good; Bella slipped a single finger between the lips of her vagina and simply explored the previously untouched treasures that were hidden there.

The second time my finger ran over the little nub at the top of my slit, I gasped. This was obviously the key to my manual release. I tentatively rubbed my clit; the fire between my legs immediately erupted. I had never felt anything like this. Was this what sex felt like? Was this an orgasm? I didn't think so because the pressure and the tension only grew. If this got any stronger, I didn't know how much I could handle or how intense an orgasm would be. I probably shouldn't be doing this with my family and friends in the other room, but I couldn't turn back now.

I had visions of Edward's icy cold fingers replacing mine, his lips ravaging my body as he pushes me further and further towards the edge of relief. I could almost feel his hands on my body and as the fire between my legs got hotter and the tension in my body caused my toes to curl, I knew instinctively that I was about to explode.

As the waves of pleasure and the explosion of all my pent up frustration washed over me, I ducked under the water so that no noises I might make would alert anyone else in the hotel to what I was doing. Tingling warmth spread throughout my body, it was like nothing I had ever felt. At first my body tensed but just when I thought my back would break, my muscles went to mush and I was unbelievably relaxed. All my stress, all my worldly burdens temporarily evaporated and for a moment I felt completely at peace.

I came out of the water, gasping for breath. I smiled, immensely pleased with myself, I could get used to this.

A soft knock brought me out of my post-orgasmic trance. Alice's soft voice called out to me. "Bella, we're done – are you ready to come out?"

I blushed, had she seen what I was doing in a vision, did she know what I had just done? Oh no, why did my best friend have to be able to see the future? "I'll be right out Alice, let me get out of the bath!"

"We'll be waiting, hurry up!" Alice called back to me.

I started the bathtub draining and carefully climbed out of the tub. I didn't want to fall and make someone break down the door to save me. I toweled off, got dressed in Alice's accursed clothes and made my way back out to the living room.

A fire crackled in the fire place and room service had brought up a huge amount of food. Everyone was gathered around the coffee table eating. Alice glanced up at me and alerted everyone to my entrance, "Bella! Welcome back! Do you like the pajamas? Don't be mad at me, I wanted to spoil you."

How could you be mad with such a sweet girl who loved you that much? I just smiled at her, "I'm not mad, but there will be hell to pay later, I assure you."

Alice just winked at me. "Oh, the surprises aren't over yet, so save your vengeance until later so you can just get back at me all at once. Until then, your plate is on the tray. You should eat. We still have a lot to do tonight before we go to bed."

I picked up my plate and sat in the living room with everyone. The conversation turned towards the guys in all of our lives. Apparently we all had funny stories about how stupid our men could be.

Angela told us a story about Ben's fantasy to dress up as a Ninja and kidnap her and how he broke three toes when he tried to sneak in her bedroom window. He had almost pulled himself completely through the window when his ninja outfit got caught in the track of the window and fell into the room with a bang rather than silent like a ninja. If falling into the room wasn't bad enough, the scream of pain from landing poorly on his foot definitely caught the attention of Angela's parents and the night got worse from there.

The stories got worse and worse, it was horrible hearing my mom talk about when Phil tried to seduce her by taking stripping classes and when he "performed" for her the first time how stupid he looked. Tears were streaming down my face as my mom did an imitation of Phil's performance. I so didn't need to know that about Phil.

But the coup de grace was Rosalie's story. Apparently a few weeks ago Rosalie had walked in on Emmett wearing her underwear and a pair of high heels. Esme who had been laughing her head off stopped immediately and her jaw just dropped through the floor. Emmett's excuse was that he wanted to see what it felt like to be Rosalie, and if he could look half as good in a red bra and matching panties as she did. Rosalie confessed that the worst part of the whole thing was that Emmett did look good in her clothes, but she had threatened him with a life of celibacy if he ever put her clothes on again.

Alice was on the floor laughing and only stopped to ask Rose a question. Between her gasps for air came a question that everyone had been thinking, "What…did… you…do…with…the…underwear…he…had…on?"

Rosalie worked very hard to compose herself and though you could still hear the strain of the laughter on her voice, "I burned it in the backyard."

Esme started laughing, "Was that the night someone called the fire department out to the house?"

Rosalie nodded through her laughter, "I didn't want to take a chance that anything would be left of the clothing. The fire just got a bit out of hand."

Never in my life had I laughed harder. My family and friends were amazing and I couldn't believe I had been so blessed with such wonderful women in my life. Suddenly the tears of laughter turned to tears of gratitude and the sobs alerted everyone to my change of mood.

Alice sobered up at my tears and wrapped her cold arms around me. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm just so glad that I have all of you in my family, I am so blessed."

The room was silent and everyone just stared at me with understanding smiles on their faces.

Rosalie came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. She had never shown me this much affection and it startled me. "Bella, don't you know? We are the ones who are blessed to have you in our lives."

This only made me cry harder. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. My mom's face was red with emotion, Jessica and Angela cried softly, Jessica's arm was wrapped around Angela's shoulder. Esme, Alice and Rosalie wiped imaginary tears away from their eyes and I knew that if they could, they'd be crying too. This was a moment I would never forget, one of the best moments in my human existence.

After a few minutes of silence, except for the occasional sniffle of emotion. Alice jumped up, "Enough with the tears! Let's have some more fun before we all go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be another busy, fun filled day and we want to get our beauty rest!"

Everyone jumped up and cleared the dishes except for Renee. She just wrapped her arms around me and held on tight. It felt so nice to have my mom near me. It wouldn't be long until I left her for good and I hoped that her relationship with Phil would sustain the shock of my disappearance. She and I had always been so close and I was so grateful that she was my mom.

Everyone gathered back into the circle, each carrying a gift bag with them. I eyed the bags wearily. Alice handed my mom her own bag. This was going to be interesting and I was terrified to find out what was in each bag.

My mother took one of my hands and looked me in the eye. "In celebration of your fight to stay a virgin until you are married, of which I am extremely proud of you for, and to help you get more in touch with your sexuality before you give into Edward on your wedding night, each of us have selected a gift for you that we think will help you as you become a woman. Each of us will present you our gift and give you our reasoning behind it. Alice has volunteered to start, I will go last."

Mom nodded at Alice and my friend turned to me with a bright smile. She handed me her bag. I opened up the bag and stared at what was inside. I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks and everyone laughed. I looked desperately around the circle, "Do I have to take this out and show it to everyone?"  
As if they had prepared for this question every single person in the circle shouted "Yes!" and I blushed a deeper red.

I pulled out a large vibrator that looked more like an orthopedic tool than a vibrator.

Alice laughed at me and began. "If there is on thing I've learned about you in the two years we've been friends it's that you are so innocent and naïve. That's not a bad thing, but it's time for you to get a bit of an education. This, my dear friend, is the Magic Wand Massager. It's perfect for beginners and will guarantee you a good orgasm. Also in the bag is a book called, "I Love Female Orgasm" which Estelle highly recommended I give to you."

Alice gave me a big hug and sat back down.

Rosalie was next. She handed me her bag and I pulled out a little silver bean with a cord and a remote attached and a spray bottle. She just smiled, "Bella, this is a bullet. It's small and can fit in your purse and it is one powerful little bugger. It has seven different settings and it will help you explore your body and find just the right spot and speed for you. The bottle is toy cleaner, cuz you don't want your toys to give you the funk."

Everyone laughed at Rosalie's statement. I just blushed.

Jessica's bag had three bottles in it and a simple looking vibrator. "These are different kinds of lubricant. The one with the pink label is great for toys, the one with the blue label is great for intercourse and the purple one tastes like grape and is for your honeymoon. The vibrator is a classic pocket rock vibrator, nothing too fancy, just something that you can use to make yourself feel good."

Angela handed me her bag and turned bright red when I pulled out a boxed set of videos. "These are videos that are made for women, not men. They've got really romantic stories and help you get in the mood."

Jessica just stared at Angela, her jaw hanging open. What else did we not know about this girl? Angela just stared at the floor and Esme patted her on the back.

"It's good to have a healthy sexual appetite. And if that ring on your left hand isn't lying, you've got your own wedding coming up?"

Everyone's eyes immediately flashed to Angela's left hand before she hurried to hide it from everyone.

Jessica and I both squealed with joy, "Angela! When were you going to tell us that Ben proposed?"

Angela burst into a radiant grin, "I didn't want to take away from Bella's weekend. It only happened yesterday."

Everyone congratulated Angela and stared at the ring. We made her promise to tell us the story tomorrow before Esme turned back to me. "Okay, we've got to continue if we're going to get any sleep tonight."

Esme handed me her bag and smiled warmly. "This is the rabbit vibrator, it's a little more intense than what Alice, Rosalie, or Jessica gave you, but it combines vaginal and clitoral stimulation. It's a very popular model and I hope that you like it."

Finally it was my mom's turn. She handed me her bag and tears formed in her eyes. "I know that I haven't been super supportive about this whole getting married thing. But I know that you aren't me and that even if you are getting married younger than I would like, I know that you have thought this out. So, I have three gifts in here. The first is a pillow to hide all your new toys in where Edward won't find them. The next is a beautiful piece of lingerie that Alice helped me pick out in your size before we got here and the other is something extra special."

I pulled a light blue satin nightgown that had a matching thong. It was beautiful and I knew that Edward would love me in it. I thanked my mom politely and placed it aside on the couch. I dug into the bottom of the bag and found a small black velvet box.

"Bella, every grown woman deserves a beautiful strand of classic pearls. But these are special pearls. My mother gave these to me before I was married to your father and her mother gave them to her before she married your grandfather. I was hoping that you could wear these with your wedding dress as your something old."

Alice clapped and squealed with joy. "Oh Bella, those will look absolutely fabulous with your dress!"

I hugged my mom and then got up to hug everyone else. Though this was one of the most embarrassing nights of my life, it was also one of the most amazing and wonderful nights of my life. I know I would never forget all the women in my life who loved me.

And a part of me was really excited to try out the toys that I had just been given. How I was going to get some time without Edward once I got back, I had no clue, but memories of my bath gave me the conviction that I would.


	6. No Pain, No Gain

**A/N – Edward won't be making a re-appearance until the girls' weekend is over. This story is primarily about Bella. I will be writing a sequel to this story from Edward's perspective. Be patient, Edward will be back!**

**Disclaimer: It's just simply not mine.**

Chapter Six

Alice pounced on me early the next morning. The sun hadn't even begun to lighten the sky. "Bella, Bella, wake up! We're going to a fabulous spa and having a spa day!"

I barely pulled one of my eyes open to find Alice's perky face just a few inches from my face. I groaned and attempted to turn over and go back to sleep, but Alice's inhuman strength kept me where I was.

"Out of bed sleepy head!" Alice yanked the covers off of me.

I curled up into a tight ball, the cool air attacking my warm body. "Come on Alice, I was so warm. This has got to be the single most comfortable bed I have ever been in."

Alice's tinkling laughter hung on the morning air, "I'll be sure to tell Edward, I'm sure you'll have one of your own by the end of next week."

I grimaced slightly but knew she was right.

I got up and had my human moment than went to the kitchen to see what we were doing for breakfast. Esme, Rosalie and Alice were the only other people up. "Where is everyone?"  
"Oh we don't have to be up for another couple hours, but we wanted some time with just us. I foresaw that you had some questions for just us."

I pursed my lips and glared at my immortal sister-in-law. Darn those visions, darn them to hell! "Well, yeah, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to ask them. This is a slightly less than comfortable topic for me. Since you already know what I am going to ask Alice, can't you just answer my questions for me?"

Rosalie, Alice and Esme just laughed. Alice winked at me, "sure we could, but where would be the fun in that?"

I grumbled. I looked at the room service menu and decided on French toast and scrambled eggs. Alice and Rosalie talked excitedly about the spa day while I ordered my breakfast. As soon as I was done Esme's hand patted my knee. "Bella, you know you have nothing to be embarrassed about with us. You are one of us now, maybe not physically, but in every other way."

I smiled at Esme. "Thanks Mom."

It was the first time I had called her Mom and it rolled off my tongue easily and felt very right to say. Esme grabbed me up into a hug and held me very tight. It was just another of those wonderful moment I never wanted to forget. When she released me, Alice, Rosalie and Esme sat patiently waiting for me to get my courage up.

"Why are you so invested in my sexuality? And why masturbation?" I blurted out, willing myself to just get this over with.

Rosalie smirked, "Because all of us feel the waves of frustration pouring from Edward's room."

"Masturbation is going to do two things for you. One it will help you deal with the sexual frustration. Two, you are going to find a new power within yourself and you are going to have fun taunting Edward with your sexuality."

"Why would I want to taunt him?"  
Rosalie's smile was evil. "Because he's been pushing your boundaries and driving you crazy, now that you have a release you can return the favor. Now that you are one of us, it's time you learn the power you have over Edward and the wonderful things you can do with that power."

We all laughed together.

"Okay – here's a question for you, do these toys we saw yesterday work on you?"

Alice smiled at me, "um, yep. I ordered three King Dongs yesterday, how many did you order Rosalie?"

"Half a dozen."

"Girls, I'm shocked and ashamed of you," Esme replied. I wasn't surprised to know that Esme was upset that her daughters were using vibrators, or at least so I thought. "I ordered a full dozen; Carslile is going to love using that on me and one of those things won't last that long."

My jaw hung open and I blushed a deep scarlet. I have so much to learn from these women. Luckily I'd have eternity to study in their footsteps.

"So, what kind of things am I going to do to torture Edward?"

I couldn't believe that I was asking Edward's mother and sisters this question but I was really curious as to what I could or should do.

Esme excused herself from this portion of the conversation, "I'll leave this to you ladies so I can remain impartial."

Alice clapped her hands with excitement. "I'm so excited, I've seen everything that is going to happen and you are going to have so much fun and your revenge will be so sweet."

"The whole idea is for you to do things that drive him crazy while remaining aloof. You have to act like you are so innocent you don't realize you are doing it but it is something far beyond what innocence would do."

Alice nodded in agreement. "When you sit in his lap, wiggle a little more than usual. Or put your hand down and have it 'accidentally' rub his crotch. Not a light brush, something more intentional but just barely."

It was like the two were tag teaming; one came up with an idea and then the other. It was Rosalie's turn. "When he comes over at night and you change, make sure to forget the top to your pajamas so you have to come back in wearing nothing, just covering your breasts with your arm."

I blushed but took in each idea that I could. Alice got more and more excited with each idea. "Of course, this means we're going to have to go shopping for some lingerie. Nothing too overtly sexual, but more than just your average Fruit of the Loom panties."

Normally I'd object to shopping, but I could see that she was right. Some flirty bras and panties would be necessary to do the trick with Edward. They kept throwing ideas my way until Renee got up and joined us in the kitchen.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, soon everyone had joined us in the kitchen and we had fun talking about our lives and then men in them. Renee wrapped her arm around my shoulder and spent all day with me.

Alice had set out some comfortable pink yoga sweats for me and a pair of matching tennis shoes. At ten o'clock a limo picked us up and whisked us off to the spa.

We were each shown to a changing room and given a fluffy white bathrobe to change into. When everyone was changed we were shown into a warm waiting room. Soft piano music was playing in the background. A thin and beautiful woman came in to address our group.

"Welcome to Fire & Ice Spa. Ms. Cullen has ordered our full service package for each of you. We will be taking you back one at a time to begin your spa day. You first few sets of treatments are as individuals, after lunch you will then be in groups of two or three."

A waiter filed into the room carrying a tray of champagne flutes, "Please enjoy a Mimosa while you wait. If there is anything else you need, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. We have a chef on hand waiting to serve you."

"Alice Cullen, you are first, please follow me."

Alice winked at me as she got up and walked through the door. About five minutes later, Rosalie was called. I was next, and my heart pounded with excitement and nerves as I followed our hostess down the hall and into a little room.

The couple of hours were delightful. I was scrubbed with an exfoliating seaweed scrub, I was massaged with hot stones and then with hot oils. I luxuriated in the pampering and just let myself go. This must be what heaven was like.

I was now receiving a facial. It felt delightful. "The mask is going to sit for thirty minutes Ms Swan while we move to your next treatment and then we'll come back and finish." The esthetician got up and left the room.

The next person to work on my body came in and introduced herself to me. "Ms Swan, my name is Mariela and I am going to be doing your wax today. Have you ever had a Brazilian wax before?"

"A what?"

"A Brazilian wax. I will be removing all of your pubic hair from the front all the way to the back."

What had Alice signed me up for? I knew that resistance was futile and I might as well go along with it, but this was not something I was looking forward to.

I just nodded my head for her to continue.

"Well, I'm going to rub this cream onto your bikini area; it will slightly numb the skin before we begin."

I felt my robe open and soft gentle fingers started to rub a cream all over my vagina! I felt my face get very red. The technician was very professional, but I was the only person who had touched myself down there. I almost felt like I was betraying Edward by allowing someone else to touch me before even he had the opportunity.

I closed my eyes and began to think of Edward. It didn't take much to bring his image into my mind. Thoughts of him touching me, thoughts of his naked body resting against mine. I wonder how big he actually was. I'd felt him hard against my leg but I could only tell so much with multiple layers of clothing between us.

I pulled myself into deeper fantasies as I felt the hot wax being applied to my skin. The rip came not too much later, but between the numbing cream and my fantasies, I was able to mostly ignore it and just think of my Edward.


	7. Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?

**A/N – Edward won't be making a re-appearance until the girls' weekend is over. This story is primarily about Bella. I will be writing a sequel to this story from Edward's perspective. Be patient, Edward will be back!**

**Disclaimer: It's just simply not mine.**

Chapter Seven

Lunch was served in a beautiful room at the spa. Chicken salad sandwiches on homemade, flakey croissants with a choice of lemonade or champagne. I didn't want to get tipsy, so I chose the lemonade. I ate two sandwiches they were so good and had a slice of strawberry tart for dessert.

The remainder of our spa day went by quickly. We all soaked in mud baths, we were hosed down and then given one last massage. Pampered, waxed, and relaxed we all left back to the hotel.

"Let's all grab a shower, I'll order dinner so it'll be here when we're all done." Alice announced as she walked off the elevator.

We all headed to our separate rooms. I quickly discarded my clothes and turned on the shower. The water beaded up on my skin from the oil the masseuse had rubbed into my skin. I lathered my skin up with some amazing body wash. I was amazed how smooth my skin felt after all the pampering. I gasped at how soft my skin was between my legs. The virgin skin had never been touched and was still sensitive from being waxed.

I found my clitoris and began rubbing softly. The familiar warmth spread through my body. My natural juices mixed with the shower's warm water, making me slippery and arousing me even more. My eyes closed and I focused on thinking of the things I wanted to do to Edward, the things I wanted him to do to me. I fantasized about pleasuring him with my hand, my body, and with my mouth. I could almost hear his moan as I did everything I could to bring him to orgasm. As I pictured his body shuddering with orgasm, sweet venom releasing as he climaxed, my own body reached climax and this time I couldn't hide under the water.

I moaned as my body shuddered. My nipples got hard and my other hand pinched my own nipple. I moaned again as another wave of pleasure washed over me.

Reality came quickly back and I washed my hair and then got out of the shower. I threw on some clothes from my bag and went out to the kitchen. I was the last to arrive and was met with Alice's raised eyebrow and smirk. I blushed and avoided her gaze.

Alice had ordered a Thai feast and we gathered around the dining room table to eat. Everything smelled so incredibly good. We dished up the food and dove in; the conversation was loud and chaotic. This was the first time I had tried Thai food and I absolutely loved it.

When dinner was done, Esme and Renee excused themselves and Alice announced that tonight would be game night. "Everyone get the pillows set-up like last night!"

Fifteen minutes later all the pillows were in place, all the blankets were in place, and Alice had placed multiple bowls of various snack foods around the room. I popped a dark chocolate Whopper in my mouth and savored the malt-y goodness.

"First game is skeleton in the closet! I have everyone's name in this bowl and we'll draw, then each person gets to ask that person any one question they want, no holds bar. And you have to answer, no matter how embarrassing or personal!"

Everyone giggled nervously. The mortal women in the room had no idea the secrets the Cullen women held so their questions would hardly scratch the surface of the secrets they held. I smiled at the questions I could ask if we were alone, but I knew those secrets were off limits.

Alice shuffled the names in the hat and grinned. "Okay, let's see who's going first!"

She drew a single piece of paper from the large hat. "Angela, you're up!"

All the women in the room cheered and clapped. Angela looked extremely scared. I didn't blame her; I was terrified for my turn.

Alice jumped up and down, "I'll go first, just to set the tone."

Turning to Angela, Alice smiled reassuringly but let leash a question that made me gasp, "Angela, we learned yesterday that you have quite a kinky side. What's the kinkiest thing you and Ben have ever done? Be sure to include details!"

I don't think I have ever seen anyone get as red as Angela, including me. She took a ragged breath and gathered her courage. "Probably the threesome when we went to visit the university campus together. We went to a sorority party and ended up hooking up with another girl who was there. We'll probably hook-up again when we get there for good. It was fun."

Yet again, Angela had brought us all to a stunned silence. Rosalie gave Angela a high-five and then Alice gave her a high-five. Jessica and I just stared at her in shock.

Rosalie asked Angela her question next, "Okay Angela, was that your first girl-on-girl experience and if no, what was your first girl-on-girl experience?

Angela pursed her lips and smiled. "No, that was not my first girl-on-girl experience, and as for what was my first girl-on-girl experience…well, that would be the girl I had a relationship with the summer before our junior year of high school."

I decided to rescue my friend with a less embarrassing question, "I'll go next. Angela, how did Ben propose?"

Angela gave me a grateful look. "We've been taking scuba diving lessons in Port Angeles and we went diving on Friday and when we got down to the area we were diving in he pretended to find an open oyster shell and he showed it to me and my ring was sitting in it. He took the ring out and slipped it on my hand, and that was it. We had been talking about getting married, so he knew I'd say yes – I just wasn't expecting it right then."

Everyone just gasped at how sweet and romantic Ben had been. That was so sweet. We spent a few minutes just talking about when they were going to get married and what their plans for the future were. When the conversation began to wane, Alice reminded Jessica that it was her turn to ask Angela a question.

Jessica stopped to think for a minute and her face lit up when she figured out what she was going to ask. I was worried for a second because Jessica wasn't always the nicest person. "Of all of us girls, which would be the girl you'd like to have sex with?"

Angela didn't hesitate for a second, "Bella. She's got an amazing body, she's really pretty, down to earth, and we have the most in common."

Jessica looked offended for just a second, but everyone was staring at me and I was the only one to catch her less than friendly reaction. I, on the other hand, was blushing a deep red. "Thanks Angela, I appreciate that."

Angela just winked at me and turned to Alice, "Who's up next?"

**The next couple chapters are going to have Audience Participation. What would you like to know about Bella? What would you like to know about Rosalie? I will choose my favorite of the six questions and write the next chapter based on them. Then we will move onto Alice and Jessica. I will be writing Chapter 8 tomorrow, so this is a limited time offer to participate… so review quick!**


	8. The Truth Hurts Sometimes

**A/N – Be sure to add questions for Alice and Jessica in your reviews! The next chapter will be a long one because I want to wrap up the girls' weekend out so we can get back to Edward! I miss him, so I know Bella is going crazy!**

**Disclaimer: It's just simply not mine.**

Chapter Eight

Alice handed Angela the hat, "because you were brave and honest and awesome, I think you get to choose the person who gets to go next."

Angela mixed the slips of paper and grabbed the one at the very bottom of the pile. "It's your turn Rosalie! I know exactly what to ask you cuz I've seen the way you and Emmett are together, what is the wildest thing that you and Emmett have ever done?"

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Rosalie and Emmett had been together for decades and from what Edward has eluded to me, they are quite the kinky couple. Although I know that Rosalie would be honest, it would be interesting to see how she spins this.

"Let's see, which one to pick. We do so many wild things. Oh! I know. Emmett is really big into bondage.

I burst out laughing. No wonder Edward was so sexually screwed up, he had been living with these people decades and while they're getting their groove thing on, he had nothing to occupy himself but music.

Alice went next, "Rosalie, why are you and Emmett banned from ever returning back to the Louvre?"

Rosalie smirked at Alice, "Because Emmett and I got caught having sex in the janitor's closet more than once."

Everyone started laughing now, even Rosalie. I loved my new sisters but I couldn't believe I'd ever be as wild and kinky as they are.

It was my turn next and I knew the exact question I wanted to ask Rosalie, "What is something Edward wouldn't want me to know from his past?"

Rosalie's jaw dropped and she just stared at me. Rosalie had been with Edward the longest, aside from Carslile and so I'm sure she knew something that would be interesting to know. Alice looked equally shocked at my question.

"Edward told Emmett that ever since he met you he's been masturbating more than once a day in his bathroom. Emmett bought him a subscription to Playboy magazine and Edward hides them between the mattress and the box spring of his bed."

Alice whipped around and almost hissed at Rosalie. "Rose! Of all the things you could tell her, why would you tell her that? He's going to be so embarrassed!"

My face was red with shock, but something about the idea of Edward masturbating really turned me on. I was going to find a way to use this new knowledge in my plans to torture him. Just as I made this decision, Alice's eyes went blank for a second and she turned to me and grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Alice?" I knew she was.

She just nodded. "You are learning quickly Bella. Soon you will be more evil than Rosalie or me!"

Jessica still had to ask her question, "They say that a man with big feet has a big cock. Well, Emmett has the biggest feet I've ever seen. So Rosalie, is the rumor true? How big is Emmett?"

Alice made a disgusted face, it was obvious that the last thing she wanted to do was picture Emmett's penis.

Rosalie smirked at Jessica, "It's all you've heard of and more. We measured it once. Let's put it this way, the King Dong could easily be a lifelike model of Emmett. It takes a lot to please this girl, and Emmett is almost more than I can handle."

Alice and I both started gagging but Jessica and Angela sat there with utter awe and reverence on their faces. Poor Edward would be standing at the front of the church with Emmett and Jasper by his side. I can only imagine what my two friends would be thinking at that moment.

Rosalie picked up the hat and quickly drew out a slip of paper, "Bella, your turn darling."

Alice and Rose both wore the most terrifyingly evil faces and rubbed their hands together in anticipation of asking me their question. I was suddenly very afraid of what was to come. Then it just came to me, they wanted me to be uncomfortable, so if I answered their questions without a trace of fear, they wouldn't be able to make fun of me later.

Rosalie went first, "What kind of sex are you most looking forward to having with Edward?"  
I smiled sweetly at Rosalie and thought hard. What could I say that was truthful but extremely unlike me? I narrowed my eyes slightly when it came to me, "Oral sex, I want to suck on his rock hard dick until he blows his load in my mouth."

It was the second time tonight that I had shocked Rosalie. Alice just rolled with laughter, realizing exactly what I was doing to the sister who was always trying to make me feel just a little bit uncomfortable.

Angela went next, "Bella, what's your kinkiest dream?"  
That was easy. "In my dream I was at a dance club. I was wearing a very short mini skirt and a sexy corset top. I was there with friends just dancing and having fun. Then this mysterious man comes up to me and asks me to dance. He introduces himself to me and it's Edward. He was wearing a suit with a long black coat. We grinded into each other for a while on the dance floor and then he asked me if I was adventurous and willing to try something."

Everyone had leaned forward and was hanging on my every word. I just smiled – I know they aren't expecting this.

"So he took off his coat and put it on me, then picked me up in his arms. He instructed me to wrap my legs around his waist. He unzipped his pants and moved my panties aside and we had sex right there on the dance floor. When we were done, he took his coat and disappeared."

"I'm actually kind of hoping that Edward will help me fulfill that one when we are on our honeymoon."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands. Angela got a kind of dreamy look on her face and I imagined she and Ben would be having some fun at a club very soon. Jessica had her hand over her mouth. Rosalie just smiled at me and winked.

Alice cleared her throat, "My turn! When did you first fall in love with Edward?"

I smiled. "Well, that day that I went with Angela and Jessica to Port Angeles. After we got their dresses I went for a walk to find a bookstore and ended up getting lost. What I never told them was that these guys were following me and were literally about to rape me when Edward pulled up in his car and saved me. That night was the night I fell in love with him over Italian food."

Jessica and Angela freaked out, "why didn't you tell us you were almost raped? How did Edward know you were there?"

"I didn't tell you because it embarrassed me that I let myself get in that dangerous of a situation and Edward was driving by when he saw me disappear around a corner with those guys following me. It all happened very fast after that."

Angela and Jessica sat in awe of Edward's chivalry.

Jessica thought carefully of a question to ask me. "Why did Edward break up with you last year?"  
A pained look crossed my face. I hated thinking about that time in my life. "Edward didn't think he was good enough for me, so when he and his family were moving away he wanted to make sure that I tried to move on and find someone else. So he broke up with me, but we were both equally miserable the entire time."

Jessica wasn't satisfied, "yeah, but why did you run off to California after he'd been gone so long?"  
I bit my lip and glanced at Rosalie. She was avoiding eye contact, studying her nails.

"There was a misunderstanding. Edward thought I had killed myself and was going to off himself – you know, very Romeo and Juliet. I went off to try and stop him."

I kept it short and tried to make it as painless as possible.

Jessica looked shocked but still unsatisfied, "well, did you try and kill yourself?"  
I bit my lip. This had been the question no one had asked me, the question that I hadn't ever answered for. Was I trying to kill myself? Deep down I knew the answer. "Yes. Not consciously, but in the end, that was exactly what I was trying to do. I darn near succeeded too. I jumped off the top of one of the cliffs down on the reservation. The riptide got me and pulled me under. Jacob had to do CPR to get me breathing again. Had he been a few minutes more I would have been swept off into the ocean and Edward and I would be dead today."

Everyone was silent and in shock. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. The truth was out there now.

Alice and Rosalie wrapped me up in a big hug. Jessica and Angela soon joined and we just held one another while we all dealt with what I had just said. Jessica and Angela thought about how they almost lost a friend, Alice and Rosalie thought about how they almost lost a sister and a brother. I couldn't believe how selfish that act had been and how many good people it would have effected.

Alice wiped fake tears away from her eyes, "well, you didn't die and Edward is alive and you guys are getting married. Of course, you will never do that again."

The last part of Alice's statement had a threatening note to it and I just nodded in response, "I'll have no need. I'm so sorry that I did that to you guys."

Rosalie spoke softly, "I'm sorry too Bella."

She and I exchanged a look and we both knew exactly what she was talking about. I hugged her close and whispered in her ear, "Rose, I'm not sorry. If you had not told Edward, I wouldn't have gone after him and I wouldn't be here today with you and Alice and we wouldn't be getting ready for me to join your family. It was an unhappy and scary time, but it brought us together in the end, and that is what matters most."

Rosalie relaxed slightly and squeezed me a little tighter. This was the bonding moment we had never really had and now, I knew without a doubt, we'd be friends and sisters forever.


	9. A Two Pump Chump and Credit Card Fraud

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Nine

It was getting late and I was anxious to be done with this night. I have to admit, this had been fun, but a girl needed her beauty sleep and I was hoping to dream about Edward. I grabbed the hat and pulled one of the last two papers out of the hat. "Jessica, you're up!"

Jessica gave me what was almost a dirty look, "give me your best shot Bella."

Alice raised her eyebrows. The gauntlet had been thrown down and I was prepared to pick this one up and run with it.

"Okay. On my first day of school, I asked you who the Cullens were. You were less than flattering. The one thing that was _obvious_ to me was that Edward had turned you down at some point. What did you do to try and get his attention and when did he turn you down?"

Jessica turned bright red as eight eyes drilled into her. Angela had been there and had heard the conversation and could back me up, and all three of them had probably been witness to the fact that Jessica had thrown herself at Edward at some point. She couldn't get out of this one and she knew it. You could almost see the wheels turning as she tried to manufacture some pathetic excuse.

"Well, not long after the Cullens moved to Forks I asked Edward out and he said no."

Alice, Angela and Rosalie all started laughing their asses off. Angela was just barely able to get out, "yeah right Jessica, come on – we've all been extremely honest, give Bella the _whole_ story."

If looks could kill Jessica would have killed Angela. She huffed and crossed her arms over chest. "Fine. I did more than just ask him out; I e-mailed him pictures of me without clothes on and propositioned him for sex."

I couldn't control my laughter, the thought of Jessica sending Edward naked pictures of her over e-mail struck me as hilarious. Knowing Edward's intense dislike of Jessica, I could only imagine his reaction. Jessica had a nice body and almost any guy would love to see it, but Edward was not any guy. No wonder she had been so bitter when telling me about the Cullens family.

Jessica just got redder and redder as we all laughed at her. Rosalie was next and I could only imagine that she was going to ask her something twice as mean. After a few more minutes we all calmed down.

"Did you have sex with Mike Newton and if so, what was he like in bed?"

Jessica set her lips to a thin line. She really didn't want to go down this road. I almost felt bad for her, but after seeing her gossiping about everyone around her for the past two years, I couldn't quite bring myself to defend her.

"Yes I did and it was horrible."

Rosalie wasn't satisfied. "What made it so horrible?"  
Jessica obviously didn't want to answer this, "he has no stamina and he called out another girl's name when he climaxed."

My jaw just hung open and I prayed that Rosalie wouldn't ask what I knew she was going to ask.

"Whose name did he call out?"  
Jessica blushed again. I was about to speak up in her defense when she blurted out the answer. "He called out Bella's name. We had sex more than once and he did it every time."

Jessica's eyes were brimming with tears. I felt so bad for her. I know that she wasn't the nicest person in the world, but no girl deserves to be treated that way. In a way it was funny, but not when it came at the expense of another girl. I know that must have really hurt her.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. I never ever encouraged his advances and I always tried to point him in your direction because I knew you liked him so much." I tried to comfort her but wasn't sure it would work.

Jessica wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek, "it's okay, he's a real schmuck anyway. He always made me pay for my own stuff. I shouldn't have slept with him, but I really liked him and thought he'd like me more if I did. I was stupid."

Angela wrapped her arm around Jessica. Rosalie looked at the floor guiltily, "we've all dated real schmucks. It's a right of passage, you deserve much better Jessica."

Jessica smiled at her and turned to Alice, "I believe it is your turn Alice."

Alice grinned at her, "how small was Mike's dick? I bet it was tiny."

Jessica laughed. "The condom fell off every time we had sex. I had to dig it out afterwards. I asked if he got the right size and he showed me the box, they were the snug fits from Trojan, the smallest condom out there. Does that answer your question?"

Everyone doubled over in laughter. Mike wasn't just a two pump chump and an asshole, he also was a shrinky-dink and now five girls were sitting around talking about him and making fun of him. Serves the jerk right. I stored this little information away in my memory banks in case I needed to fend him off again before the wedding. No doubt even an engagement ring wouldn't discourage him.

Alice asked if anyone wanted a drink and she got up off the floor and went into the kitchen. She came back with some sodas and sat them on the floor. I grabbed a Coke and took a big gulp. Angela was next.

"Alright Jessica, I know you are dating someone secretly because I called your house and your mom said you were gone for the weekend with your boyfriend. Who is it?"

Jessica smiled, "you know that really hot new teacher at school? We ran into one another at a party out at the beach and hooked up a couple weeks after graduation. We've been dating now for a month."

I let out a loud wolf whistle and everyone started laughing. Even though everyone had asked her a question I had to ask her one more thing, "Well, don't leave us hanging! Is he good in bed?"

"Hell yeah, he's a master in bed. But after losing my virginity to Mike anything would be an improvement. Hell, I could be wrong, but Adam is a porn star to me!"

We all laughed and any discomfort had disappeared.

We all knew whose turn it was next. Nonetheless, Jessica reached into the hat and took out the last piece of paper and held it up to Alice, "you know what this means Alice? You're up and I know just what I want to ask you."

Alice sat straight up, her eyes twinkling. She had obviously already seen what everyone would ask her and she was looking forward to it.

"Jasper is extremely hot, how does it work when you are so short and he's so tall?"  
Alice laughed, "Well, he's not just extremely hot, he's extremely strong so height doesn't matter when your man can pick you up and put you _exactly_ where he wants you. And besides, being so short has some benefits. I don't have to get on my knees to give him a proper blowjob." She winked at Jessica.

Everyone just laughed. Rosalie threw some popcorn at Alice. "That's my brother you're talking about Alice! I don't want to picture that!"

Alice stuck her little tongue out at Rosalie causing everyone to just laugh harder.

Rosalie grinned, "Alice, since I had to tell Bella a secret of Edwards why don't you tell her one too. What are the guys doing this weekend Alice?"

My head snapped up. I had just figured that the guys were out hunting all weekend, having some manly bonding time over some irritable grizzly. I hadn't ever thought that they might be doing something like what we are doing.

Alice glared at Rosalie. She obviously had not seen this question coming. I was going to have to ask Rosalie how she managed to pull the wool over Alice's eyes so often.

"Fine. Bella – Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went out and bought you a new car yesterday and then Emmett and Jasper were going to kidnap Edward and take him to Vegas for a classic guy's bachelor party. Gambling and strippers galore."

"He bought me a new car?" I was livid and Alice could see it in my face. Everyone burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I snarled.

Alice spoke between giggles, "You are mad he got you a car, not that he's gambling and getting lap dances from strippers?"

I started laughing when I realized how absurd I must have sounded to everyone. I knew Edward wouldn't ever do anything with any strippers and gambling didn't bother me because I knew he would read the other players' minds and kick their butts. He knows how much I hate it when he buys me expensive things, and he knows I love my truck – so to me it made sense to be mad at him for the car.

It was my turn. What could I ask my best friend? I could get revenge for her on Rosalie! "What's a secret you can tell us about Rosalie that she wouldn't want anyone else to know?"

Rosalie glared at me and I knew that one day I'd pay for this. Alice laughed knowing that I had effectively gotten revenge for her. "Rosalie sings in the shower. Poorly. And she has really bad taste in music too. She still loves The New Kids on the Block and N'sync. Oh, and she's President of the Jordan Knight fan club even now."

Everyone rolled on the floor with laughter. Even Rosalie laughed. I know that Alice could have said something much worse but spared Rosalie the embarrassment and me the payback that would come if she had revealed a bigger secret.

Angela went next, "Alice, what's the sweetest thing that Jasper has ever done for you?"  
"Jasper is a really sensitive, emotional guy. When we moved away I was super depressed. I loved Forks and missed Bella a whole lot. Edward had gone on a trip to Brazil for a few weeks and I just felt like our family was broken apart without Bella. Jasper could tell how upset I was, so he kidnapped me and took me to New York City for fashion week and let me loose. He followed me around everywhere, carrying around all the bags and paying for everything that I wanted. He didn't complain once. There's nothing like some retail therapy to lighten a girl's mood."

We all laughed. I shifted on the floor. It made me sad to think of how much Edward and I had hurt his family. I loved my new family so much and hated to think of how close they came to tearing apart.

We all talked for a while. If someone who didn't know us had tried listening in on the conversations they wouldn't have been able to tell who was talking to whom and how we were all keeping up with one another's conversations. Angela was talking about her favorite sex position with Jessica; one that Alice agreed was really hot. Jessica was talking to me about her new boyfriend and Rosalie was telling Jessica about this great Bed and Breakfast in Sequim that she should take Adam to. I was just enjoying the talk and jumped into a conversation when I had something to add. I loved it. It was the end to another perfect night.

After about an hour of just talking, I knew I needed to get to bed. I picked up my pillow and excused myself. I remember getting in bed, turning the light off and resting my head on the fluffy down pillow and in seconds I was out cold.

The next morning was cloudy and rainy but Alice insisted that we all had to go shopping. We headed out to the trendy boutiques in Seattle. Alice insisted that we all pick out whatever we wanted, she was buying. Jessica and Angela were eyeing some Hermes purses but couldn't believe that Alice would pay for a 1500 dollar purse for each of them. Alice rolled her eyes and snatched up the purses. I think Jessica and Angela were about to faint when she handed the clerk the purses. We moved through the entire day laughing, our pile of shopping bags growing by the minute. I almost managed to get away without Alice purchasing me anything, but she bought me a couple pair of shoes that I was sure would be the death of me. Esme and Renee were going to meet us for lunch at a French bistro by the water.

We ran back to the hotel before lunch to drop off our shopping purchases. Lunch was awesome. Conversation was lively and we looked like a bunch of trendy women who had seen the world. The food was fabulous, I had a slice of quiche that was lighter than air and tasted salty and creamy and wonderful and a salad that had vegetables in it that I'd never tasted before. It was great.

Esme and Renee announced that they were heading back to Forks after lunch to do some mom stuff. Everyone hugged Esme and Renee and bid them goodbye. Alice was excited to get back to the hotel. My feet were killing from all the walking we had done today and I was more than willing to go back to the hotel.

The evening was slow. Jessica, Angela and I watched a couple of movies in my room on the television. Alice and Rosalie said they had some things they needed to do out and about in Seattle. I figured that they wanted to do a little more shopping.

Around five o'clock Angela, Jessica and I got hungry so I grabbed the room service menu and we ordered dinner. Rosalie and Alice came back just as we finished eating. They were giggling and whispering. I narrowed my eyes and just glared at them. I knew something was up, but I couldn't imagine what else they'd do.

At seven o'clock, someone knocked at the door. Alice and Rosalie both looked completely surprised. Jessica was closest to the door and she called out to us, "I'll get it!"

Two police offers stood at the door. "Is a Ms. Alice Cullen here?"

Jessica nodded and invited the officers in.

Alice stood up and walked over to the officers.

"Ms. Cullen. We have a report that you have been using a stolen credit card all over Seattle today."

Alice had a shocked look on her face, "Officers, that's impossible. I used only our family's account all day. We're here celebrating my best friend's bachelorette party, there isn't anything sinister here."

I sat there in shock, terrified for my friend. How could this be? This had to be some error; I knew that Alice wasn't stealing money.

"Can I talk to your best friend? I want to verify your story."

What could I tell him? I'd do anything to help my friend.

Alice nodded, her face still in utter shock, "sure, if you think that will help. Her name is Bella Swan."

Alice led the officers over to where we were watching a movie. My hands were shaking when I held my hand out for him to shake.

"Miss Swan, congratulations on your engagement. Can you please tell me what you know about Ms. Cullen using a stolen credit card?"

My voice was shaking, "Officers, I have no idea what you are talking about but I can tell you that Alice would never do that kind of thing. She's the most honest person I've ever known."

The officers turned to one another and whispered.

"Ladies, I'm sorry for this, I'm sure it's just a mistake, but we're going to have to take you all into custody and finish this up at the station."

Rosalie jumped up, "why do you have to take all of us into custody? It was Alice's card."

The officer held up his hands to try and maintain the peace and show that he meant no harm. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you are all staying in this very expensive hotel suite and that is paid for on Ms. Cullen's credit card. That means you are all suspected of fraud."

I started to really shake, what was Charlie going to do? What was Edward going to do if Alice got me arrested?

I cleared my throat, "Officer, my father is the Police Chief in Forks. I'd like to call him before we leave and tell him what the charges are, so can you please tell me what we're being charged with?'

"Of course. You are all being charged with being unbelievably sexy!"

Before I could figure out what was happening, the officer standing right in front of me hit a button on his belt and some loud music came from the hallway. Both "Officers" ripped their shirts off and started dancing. The officer in front of me gently pushed me down onto the couch I was standing in front of. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. His body began to pulsate in front of me and he slowly began to strip off what clothes he had left on.

All the girls got into it really fast and Alice handed everyone some paper money. The men quickly stripped down into a pair of really skimpy g-string underwear. Rosalie held up some money and tucked it into their underwear.

The officer who was dancing for me introduced himself as Chris. He pulled me up to dance with him. I was so embarrassed but he held my hips with his hands and taught me to move with him. Alice was laughing really hard. I put a few bills in his g-string and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

The guys performed for us for about thirty minutes. Alice paid Chris to give me a lap dance. I blushed bright red as he grinded in my lap. He was insanely good looking but all I could think about was how much I wish Edward would do this for me. After everyone had their fill of the guys Alice handed them a roll of money and they got dressed and left the apartment.

I turned to Alice, "what the hell was that about? Do you know how much you scared me?"  
Alice and Rosalie were laughing. Alice shrugged, "if the guys can go to a strip club I figured we had to at least have some fun ourselves!"

There was another knock at the door a few minutes later. This time Alice got the door and room service came in. On the room service cart was a gigantic penis cake. It was about a foot and a half inches long and looked extremely real. Some white frosting was squirting out the tip. There was a message on the large board beneath the cake written in the same white frosting, "THE BEST IS YET TO CUM!"


	10. Look who's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

**A/N - This is dedicated to all those who have continued to wait for this story. It may not be the best chapter, but I'm working through whatever block I have for you guys. You all are freaking crazy.**

Chapter Nine

After a big piece of cake and a couple bottles of champagne that Alice insisted we drink, I excused myself to my bedroom to get some sleep. It had been a hell of a lot of fun and I was more than a little tipsy, but I wanted to be rested when I saw Edward tomorrow. I didn't know what time we'd be leaving the next morning, but I was hoping to get home before Edward got home.

I took my human moment like aways, brushing my teeth and washing my face. I was almost done when someone knocked softly on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I patted the water off my face with a big fluffy towel.

Angela walked in the room and shut the door. "Bella, where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom Angela, I'll be right out. Give me a second."

When I walked into the room I found Angela looking through the huge bag of sex toys I had gotten at my party. When she saw me walk in, she laughed. "You certainly got a lot of good stuff. With the way Alice goes overboard shopping though; I swear I thought that you'd end up with more stuff though. I thought you'd be able to open your own sex novelty store."

Obviously Angela had noticed Alice's severe addiction to shopping. "Now you know why I'm terrified to go shopping with her. You never know what she's going to do next."

Angela and I sat on my bed laughing above Alice for a few minutes. This had been a great bonding weekend between all my friends and I. Too bad it happened so close to my change; it was going to make saying goodbye to Angela and Jessica extra hard. I wouldn't question my decision though; I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward for all eternity.

The talk remained light for a while, but I could tell that Angela was nervous about something and the fact made me curious. I had learned so much about Angela during this trip. I saw her in almost a new light. She was still the same old sweet Angela, but underneath the innocent exterior was a raging kinky sex kitten. I couldn't wait to tell Edward about all that I had learned. His face would be priceless.

Angela leaned over and brushed some hair out of my face. "Bella, Edward is really lucky guy. You are so incredibly beautiful and you have one of the nicest bodies I've ever seen."

I blushed. Before I could say anything in reply, Angela's soft lips pressed to mine, her fingers tangled in my hair. For a second, I was in absolute shock but after all the talk about threesomes and girl-on-girl action this weekend and the large amount of alcohol in my system, I kissed Angela back. It felt different than kissing Edward or even Jacob. It was nice, but incredibly foreign to me.

Angela pulled back, her eyes filled with lust. She smiled and brushed her fingers against my cheek. "Did that do anything for you?"

"I don't think so. You have really nice lips though."

Angela giggled. "Can't blame a girl for trying. You have no idea how long I've wanted to try that."

We sat around talking for a while and then Angela excused herself for bed. As she left I reflected on the fact that I had just kissed a girl. For half a second, I wondered what it would have been like to go a little further with her. She was definitely an attractive woman and I imagined how soft her skin must be. I shook my head at the direction my thoughts were going in and fell back into my pillow.

I fell asleep quickly that night had a relatively dreamless night. The few dreams I had I couldn't remember by the time I woke up, but I knew they were really hot because I was wet and very horny. I could only imagine what I must have dreamed about after last night.

I was becoming increasingly nervous about seeing Edward again. I missed his touch terribly and didn't know if I would be able to resist his teasing touch much longer. I know that his family had vowed to help us, but the longer I had to wait the more I wished we weren't waiting and that his icy cold touch would satisfy my growing need. Of course this whole waiting thing was now my fault now, so I had no one to blame but myself.

We had to be out of the hotel by noon and everyone was focused on getting home to their significant others. Rosalie kept prattling on about all the dirty things she was going to do with Emmett. Alice kept having vision after vision, considerably slowing her packing. The grin on her face told me that she liked what she was seeing. Jessica and Angela were the first people packed and left before everyone else. They thanked Alice and Rose for having them and each gave me a big hug. Angela kissed me on the cheek and winked at me before she turned to go causing Alice and Rosalie to fall down in fits of laughter.

Alice, Rosalie, and I got home before the guys did. Despite the luxury and the beauty of the hotel, it was really nice to come home. We all disappeared to our separate corners of the house to prepare for our men to come back to us. As Alice went into her room she winked at me. "Edward will be home in 10 minutes. Be sure to leave the door open."

I ran down the hallway to Edward's room and put my bag in the huge closet. I grabbed one of Edward's soft dress shirts and pulled a pair of lacy panties out of my suitcase. My plan formed slowly in my mind. Rosalie and Alice's influence was really starting to rub off on me.

Edward's bathroom was smaller than the other bathrooms in the house, but the shower was huge. The entire thing was surrounded by crystal clear glass. There were six high powered water jets, 3 on either side of the shower. The water pounded against your skin, pummeling every knot out. I turned the shower on full blast, turning the water up as hot as it would go. I wanted the bathroom as warm and steamy as I could get it before I got in.

I put my bags in Edward's closet and grabbed one of his soft button up shirts for after the shower. I loved wearing his shirts, they were so soft and it made me feel like he was all around me. I picked a pair of lacy panties from my fully-stocked lingerie drawer. I was going to have to remember to thank Alice again for that.

I undressed on the way back to the bathroom, leaving my clothes in a trail on the floor. I wanted to leave no doubt for Edward where I was and that I was completely naked.

I opened the bathroom door and the steam billowed out at me. Perfect. The mirrors were completely steamed and a light layer of moisture covered everything. I adjusted the water temperature slightly and stepped in. The pounding water took my breath away and I leaned into it. I loved being in the shower, it was a place of privacy and a place where my thoughts could run free.

I closed my eyes and ran my hands up and down my soaking wet body. I imagined what Edward's body would look like in the shower. The hot, pounding jets on his hard, cold skin. Did he masturbate in the shower? What were his fantasies? I let myself imagine him lifting me up against the wall of the shower, burying his face in my breasts, one hand exploring the sweet warmth of my pussy.

"Bella?" Edward's distant voice pulled me from my fantasy and I grabbed the body wash and shower pouf and began to slowly wash my body. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist the trail of clothes, the open door with hot steam pouring from it, or the knowledge that I was in the shower.

I wouldn't have known that he had come in the bathroom except he gasped softly when he walked through the bathroom. Through the slightly fogged glass he'd be able to see the outline of my body and watch the movements I made. I moved in exagerated movements, sliding the shower pouf over my arms and down my chest to my flat stomach. I bent over and soaped up my legs, painfully aware that he was watching every move I made. I circled my breasts, slowly, paying extra attention to my dark strawberry nipples. I moaned softly, pinching my aereolas between my fingers.

My still soapy fingers found their way between my legs and I slowly began to caress my clitoris. If I was going to do this, I was going to do this right. I released myself back into the fantasy, Edward's icy hand circling my clit, his mouth ravaging my breasts. I pictured his engorged cock teasing me, brushing back and forth through my wet slit. The hundreds of things I wanted to do to him flashed quickly through my mind as I pictured him curling me up and down on his rock hard dick.

"Oh my god Edward. I need you now." I moaned as I brought myself to release. My body shuddered, the fire exploding between my legs, my knees buckling. I heard the glass door slide open and a cold hard body press up to mine from behind.

Edward's velvet voice whispered softly in my ear, "and how do you want me my love?"


	11. But I got to know what’s your fantasy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Eleven

My legs were still weak from my latest orgasm. I leaned back against Edward for support. I knew we shouldn't be here, this was pushing the envelope too far. His cold body against my back was better than I imagined, ethereal almost. The though of what he'd feel like between my legs was more than I could take and I moaned outloud.

Edward just held on to me, not breaking any boundaries I may have set, willing me to instruct him where I wanted him to go. I picked up a bar of soap and turned towards him. The water from the 3 jets behind him was spilling down his body, the hot water cooled instantly on his cold, rock hard body. I got up on my tip-toes and kissed him, the first kiss in far too long. Our naked bodies were pressed together and I couldn't contain the ecstasy.

I slowly began to wash him. I wanted to touch him everywhere, feel him beneath my hands. The bar of soap slid over his body, and soon I had a good lather worked up. My hands traced each muscle on his chest, the hard muscles in his stomach and the sexy "v" that led right down to his cock.

I had seen pictures of naked men before but to see my future husband standing before me in his full glory was a whole different matter. I always knew his body was amazing, but somehow with the water dripping down his body he looked ten times what I had imagined he would. I tentatively reached out and slid my hand up his long hard cock. Edward leaned his head back and moaned. I smiled, I was pleased with myself – I had done something right. The soap on my hand helped my hand slip fluidly up and down his shaft. I watched his face carefully, wanting desperately to please him.

The longer I pumped Edward's shaft with my hand the heavier his breathing got. He alternated between staring me in the eyes and tilting his head back, closing his eyes. His cock got harder and harder in my hand, the veins filled with venom bulging from the sides. He began to moan my name softly, growing louder as he got closer to exploding. I could tell just before he reached orgasm, the large vein along the base of his penis began to throb and he jerked me aside.

Edward leaned into the water as he ejaculated, the long spurts of venom washed away with the water. His body shuddered, his eyes were closed and for a second I couldn't tell if he even remembered I was there. As his orgasm began to ease he moaned.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt Bella."

A wide grin spread across my face. I now knew that I could at least please Edward in one way. I felt giddy like a schoolgirl who had just received her first A of the school year. Edward ran a finger across my cheek.

"Now, honey – you've been doing all the work here. It's my turn to please you."

My eyes grew wide as Edward dropped to his knees in front of me. He ran his hands up and down my soft legs. One arm reached around to support me while the second hand brushed the soft skin of my labia. "I didn't know you waxed?"

I felt my skin grow slightly pink. "That was one of the activities from this weekend. Alice took us to a spa and we were all treated to a brazillian wax."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. His thumb circled my clit and the sensation nearly brought me to my knees but Edward kept me on my feet. Dipping his thumb further into my fold for extra lubrication, Edward expertly rubbed my clitoris kissing my thighs and rubbing my ass. Having orgasmed so recently it didn't take me long to climax but this time the climax was more powerful. My pelvis involuntarily bucked against Edward's hand and I grabbed his long thick hair and held on for dear life.

When I was thoroughly done, Edward licked his fingers clean. I stared at him in shock. He merely winked at me and turned the water off. Handing me a big fluffy towel, he stepped out of the shower and left me to get dressed. I toweled dry, thinking about what had just happened. Teasing Edward hadn't worked out so much for the teasing, but I felt fulfilled. I was impressed we hadn't gone further, though there wasn't much further for us to go.

I put on the lacy black thong and Edward's white dress shirt. The hem of the dress shirt skimmed the very bottom of my butt, leaving just a little thing exposed. I knew Edward would love the outfit and I hurried out to find him.

Edward was already dressed in some soft flannel pants laying seductively on the bed. He patted the bed next to him and I joined him on the bed. He leaned in kissing me softly. "I could get used to coming home to things like that."

I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my still wet hair. We had a month and a half to go before the wedding and I wasn't sure if we'd make it. Granted we hadn't lost our virginities in that shower but part of our innocence was definitely lost. I know Alice knew what was going to happen and she didn't stop it. How far was too far?

"You okay?" Edward's velvet voice was thick with concern.

I nodded and smiled up at my true love. "I am really dedicated to waiting til we get married, but I wonder how we're going to make it and how far is too far in our premarital play?"

Edward nodded then brushed his lips through my hair. "Well, I don't think being naked in the shower too often is a good idea. You looked amazing and it took all I had not to take you then and there, I knew you'd be upset later if I did. Bella, have I ever told you that you have the most amazing breasts I've ever seen on a woman?"

He had said it and I was going to take it further than I'm sure he expected me to. "Oh really? And just how many women's breasts have you seen?"

If vampires could blush, Edward would be dark red at this moment. He realized his faux pas and stammered as he tried to retract his previous statement. "I've only seen yours in the flesh."

"Oh Edward, don't play coy with me. Do you think you are the first naked man I've ever seen? Granted, I've never seen one in real life before, but this is the 21st century. Even I've looked at porn before."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "well, Emmett got me a Playboy subscription not long after we hooked up. It's nothing like the real thing, your breasts are so much better and the women in the magazines aren't half as beautiful as you are, but it does help me relieve the tension."

I smiled in victory. Edward admitted that he looked at Playboy magazines, now to get even more information. I leaned in closer, the hem of the shirt raising slightly giving Edward a nice view of my long legs. My voice had become husky and I stared up at him through my eyelashes, "Do you fantasize when you masturbate?"

Edward ran his fingers from my knee, up my thigh and rested it on my butt. He closed his eyes and a soft smile crossed his lips. "I fantasize about you Bella. I have so many things I want to do to you, with you. I love you so much."

I blushed softly and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft at first but grew more passionate by the second. Edward's tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth to let him in. Our tongues massaged one another, his tongue explored mine. The kiss lasted longer than any of our other kisses ever had. He finally pulled away, his eyes dark with lust.

"We had better stop for a moment so I can get control of myself. Are you hungry? I'll go get you something to eat?"

I nodded and layed back on the bed as he left the room. I sighed heavily and smiled. I wanted to know his fantasies, I wanted to know his desire, his wants. I wanted to fulfill every dream he ever had if I could, and I would do everything in my power to do so.

Edward was back before I could relax too much and he carried a bowl full of strawberries. He picked one up and slowly fed it to me. My teeth bit into the soft flesh of the fruit, its juices spilling down my chin. Edward leaned in and licked the juices from my face before they could drip onto the bedspread. "Mmm, strawberry juice actually tastes good when it is coming off of your skin."

Grinning evilly I unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed the half eaten fruit up and down the center of my chest. Edward's eyes grew a little wider but he knew exactly what I wanted. Starting at my bellybutton, Edward licked my chest clean with his soft, cold tongue. The sensation sent shivers up my spine and I moaned softly.

Lunch took a long time to finish as Edward and I could barely keep our hands and mouths off of one another. It was the greatest meal of my life. When I was done I buttoned a couple buttons on the shirt and snuggled in closer to his bare chest.

"Edward, can you please tell me some of your fantasies?"

Edward chuckled softly. "Are you sure you want to hear them? Once my mind goes down that path, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself from making love to you. You are pushing me down a very slippery path."

I contemplated what he had said but curiosity got the better of me. "I am willing to take that risk."

Edward took me in his arms pulling me very close to him. His lips brushed mine and his fingers carefully worked through my hair, working all the knots out. He was gathering his determination and his face was unreadable as he chose his words carefully.

"I love to watch you masturbate Bella. You fulfilled a fantasy of mine that I have longed to see. There were times when I was climbing up to your window at night that I would almost hope to catch you in a compromising position."

I blushed and ran my hand down his chest, encouraging him to go on.

"Bella, I fantasize about touching you, tasting your juices while I eat you out. I fantasize about undressing you slowly. You don't know this, but your tank tops that you've been wearing to bed for the past couple of months give me a look right down on your cleavage. They cover enough to keep you decent, but I get a very good look at the soft curvature of your breasts and I long to touch them, lick them, suck on your nipples."

Edward looked at me cautiously, watching to see how I was taking his honesty. The longer he talked the more turned on I got. I wanted those things so badly. Edward continued.

"Bella, I have a fantasy about you dressing up in a knee length skirt that follows your curves and a tight white see-through blouse. Your hair is up in a bun and you are wearing glasses. We meet up at the library and you are bending over looking at some books on a low shelf. I come up behind you and run my hands down your body. You turn around and slap me hard. I pull you in close and kiss you and though you struggle at first, desire gives in at last and we have passionate sex right there, your back up against the books and your thighs wrapped around me."

My jaw was definitely hanging open. Edward opened his eyes from his fantasy and chuckled at the look on my face. "Did I scare you off with that one?"

I shook my head ferociously. "You aren't the only one who fantasizes like that. I want to go down on you when you are driving. I want to join the Mile High Club. I want to have sex with you in public places. Believe me, you aren't going to scare me off."

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Is that a challenge Miss Swan? I've kept it pretty tame you know."

I bit my lip and smiled seductively at him. "Bring it on Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, I want to tie you down and make love to you then get up, leave the room and then come back to tease you some more later. I want to take you into the forest and hunt you, but not for your blood, for your sex. I want to put a wireless vibrator in your panties and walk around Seattle with you, buzzing you whenever I feel like it, driving you crazy until you orgasm in public. I want you to strip for me, give me a lap dance. I want to film us having wild sex with one another so I can watch it over and over and over again. I want you to pose nude for me in various stages of undress and I want you to rip your clothes off slowly so I can catch it on camera."

Edward pulled me close and began to kiss me passionately. He moved down my neck and ran his hands up my shirt, playfully pinching my already hard nipple. I arched my back and moaned, grinding against him. I knew that we were unbearably close to crossing a line and I knew that I didn't have the strength to get myself out of it.

"Oh God Edward, we've got to stop!"

And before Edward could reply, Alice knocked on the bedroom door and entered without being invited. "Alright, Bella asked to stop. It's time to have some time apart. Bella, why don't you throw some pants on and come downstairs with me. Edward, we'll see you in about thirty minutes after you cool down."

Playtime was definitely over.


	12. How many licks does it take?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Twelve

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch when I made my way downstairs. As I came into the room Emmett and Jasper stood up and gave me round of applause. I blushed a deep scarlet red. Rosalie slapped them both on the back of the heads but started laughing right along them.

Emmett pulled me into a big hug. "Well, we could tell you really enjoyed yourself Bella. That must be some shower, I may have to sneak Rosalie in there and try it out. It certainly couldn't have been my brother making you scream like that."

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper stared at their brother for half a second and then burst out laughing. I, however, found myself slightly offended by Emmett's degrading comments towards Edward. "For your information, every sound I made was because your brother pleased me in ways I never imagined possible. And I can assure you, we're just getting warmed up. As soon as we're married, Edward and I will be giving you and Rosalie a run for you money in that department. And the minute I get done rocking Edward's world after my change, I'm gonna come kick your ass."

I stomped away into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I was so tired of Emmett putting down Edward's masculinity because he had waited so long to lose his virginity. I felt protective of him and wasn't going to put up with that shit any longer. I drained the glass of water and filled it again.

A few minutes later Emmett came sulking into the kitchen. "Bella, I'm sorry. I can tell I really overstepped a line by insulting Edward. I know how much it would piss me off is someone was insensitive towards Rose and I wasn't thinking right. Please forgive me and don't kick my ass."

His apology was so sincere and so cute, kind of like a little boy who knows he was wrong when he hit a baseball through a window. I fought hard to not smile.

"I'll forgive you Emmett, but just remember that Edward isn't alone anymore and when you mess with him, you mess with me. I may still be human but I'm already a hell of a lot scarier than he is."

Emmett grinned, "Ain't that the truth! Hey, we're going to go see a band at a club in Seattle tonight, you and Edward have to come. You up for it?"

And just like that everything was back to normal. Emmett would always be the big brother I never had as a child and I'd always be his littlest sister. I followed him back to the living room to discus the plans for the night. Alice was jumping up and down.

"Bella you are just going to have so much fun tonight. I already have an outfit all picked out for you. It is going to drive Edward crazy. You are going to have some serious fun tonight."

About fifteen minutes later Edward joined us downstairs. He still wasn't wearing a shirt and his big strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He kissed the back of my neck causing my body to shiver with delight. Alice and Emmett filled him in on the plans. He was actually excited.

I finally found the mistake in their plans though. There was no way this could work. "Hey wait a minute, I'm only 18, how am I going to get into a club?"

Jasper just rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little plastic card and handed it to me. At first I thought it was the driver's license from my purse, but upon closer inspection it had me listed as Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen, age 21. It was a perfect forgery. Seeing my soon to be married last name caused me to tear up a little. I was going to be a Cullen.

Alice patted me on the shoulder, "Duh Bella, you are going to be one of us soon. Heck, you might as well be one of us already. Did you think we were going to leave you without some damn good documentation?"

Edward smiled at me and whispered in my ear, "I like seeing your new name in print, don't you?"  
I gazed into his beautiful topaz eyes and nodded. "It seems to fit perfectly, doesn't it?"

"Alright you two. You'll have plenty of time to do that stuff at the club. I'm taking Bella over for the next couple of hours and getting her ready. Edward, you will be riding with the boys and Bella, Rose and I will meet you there. Now get a move on it. There's lots that's going to happen tonight and we don't want to miss any of it, I promise you!"

Alice threw me over her shoulder and ran me at full speed up the stairs and into her and Jasper's bedroom. She plopped me on the edge of their bed and went into her massive closet. I heard her rummaging through things before she finally found what she was looking for. "Ah-hah! Here it is. Perfect." Alice came out holding what kind of looked like it should be a bra and what looked like a black garter belt.

"Alice, what the hell is that and why in God's name would I ever wear it?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "This is a cup less bra. It gives you all the lift of a bra but is ultra sexy under a white dress shirt and this is to hold the thigh high stockings up under the hot black leather mini skirt you are going to wear."

Alice commanded me to strip nude and I quickly complied. She helped me get the cup less bra on and put Edward's white dress shirt back on me but only buttoned about two of the buttons and tied the bottom up to show off my stomach. My nipples were very visible and I felt quite naked. I smiled when I thought what Edward would think when he saw it and took courage from his reaction. Alice showed me how to wear the garter belt and helped me slide the silk stocking up my legs.

I put the black leather mini skirt on and admired myself in the mirror. I looked really hot and the idea of being on a dance floor in this turned me on completely. Alice sat me in the chair in front of her make-up counter and went to work at vampire speed. My hair was twisted up off my shoulders in a really sexy mess of curls. She had applied make-up that made my eyes look all smoky and my lips were painted dark red, making their pout even more pronounced.

While I was admiring myself in the mirror, Alice quickly got herself dressed and came out in a black leather halter and mini skirt. She quickly got her make-up on. She looked amazing but what got me most was how I actually looked like I belonged next to her, we looked like we could be sisters.

The guys had headed out to the club about fifteen minutes before we finally left. Alice's yellow Porsche tore down the highway towards Seattle. Rosalie, Alice and I got to the club at around 7:30. We got into the club and handed over our coats to the coat room. As we walked into the main room everyone's head turned to stare at us. Alice leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You're a Cullen now. Expect this reaction a lot when you walk in a room."

Alice took my hand and led me further into the club and onto the dance floor. The lights were low, the music was loud, and the crowd was dancing feverishly. Rosalie, Alice and I formed a little train and we began to grind into one another. Until Edward found me I wasn't going to be alone that's for sure. All the guys in our vicinity turned to watch us as we bumped and grinded into one another. The music seemed to take over and I faded into a daze focusing only on the moves Rosalie made in front of me and the feeling of Alice's body behind me.

The song ended and I turned to thank Alice for the dance. Only Alice wasn't there, Edward had replaced my sister-in-law-to-be and was running his hands along the bare skin of my stomach. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Are you trying to kill me Bella? You look absolutely amazing."

I leaned in and nibbled lightly on his earlobe. "I fulfilled one of your fantasies this afternoon; tonight you are going to fulfill one of mine."

Edward raised an eyebrow and continued to run his hands over my body. The next song came on and he pulled me close. I let him take over and our bodies moved together on the dance floor. He was wearing a black silk shirt and tight black pants. He looked unbelievable in the dim light of the club.

We danced for a while, our hands never leaving one another's bodies. His fingers brushed across my nipples, the cold of his hands and the strength of arousal made my nipples harder than I think they had ever been. They were so hard; I could have sworn they'd be able to cut diamonds. Edwards's lips dipped to mine and we kissed, his tongue often making its way into my mouth.

Edward and I made our way over to the bar. I sat on a bar stool and ordered a large ginger-ale. Edward leaned in, "I need to go ask Emmett something, I'll be right back. Don't move and don't let anyone touch you. If you need me, just call my name – I'll be able to hear you."

Edward disappeared onto the dance floor in search of his gregarious brother. I watched the people around me writhing on the dance floor. The bumping beat of the loud techno music was almost hypnotic and the people all around me were lost in their orgasmic movements. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone approach me. I couldn't believe who it was, I groaned inwardly.

"Bella, you look amazing! Are you here alone?"

"Hi Mike. Thanks. No, I'm here with the Edward and the family. Edward just went to find his brother and ask him something, he'll be back in a minute. I tried to warn Mike off and get him to leave me alone. I suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that Mike was getting a good view of my nipples.

Mike stared intently at my chest, licking his lips. "Well, do you want to dance with me until Edward gets back?"

"No thanks Mike, I'm just going to enjoy my cranberry juice. Why don't you go dance and have a good time."

"That's okay, I think I'll sit and have a drink with you." Mike sat on the stool next to me and ordered a Sex on the Beach. He winked at me when he ordered it. The bartender gave him the weirdest look before going to make him his fruity drink. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Mike asked quickly.

"I had my bachelorette party in Seattle. Jessica, Angela, Alice and Rosalie and I stayed in a penthouse at some hotel. We had lots of fun together."

Mike nodded. "I need to call Jessica and ask her out again, I know we didn't end it too well last time and I feel bad. I want to make it up to her."

I shook my head, "Don't' worry about it, she's dating someone and is really happy."

Mike grumbled. "Are you sure you don't want to dance with me? You look really hot and I'd love to get my hands on you."

I was suddenly very annoyed. It was time to pull my secret weapon out of my arsenal. "Mike, listen. I've tried to be nice about this, but I'm done being nice. I'm getting married in less than two months to Edward. Your advances are not wanted. Your obsession with me is no longer sweet; it's annoying and a bit gross. Jessica told everyone about how you called my name out during sex. There has never been, nor will there ever be a time when you will put your slimy hands or your tiny, two pump chump penis anywhere near me. Move on, get a life, and grow up."

All the people in the general vicinity who could hear me were laughing at Mike. His face was red and he was near tears. I felt just a little sorry for how I had treated him but maybe this would get the message across to him. He picked up his drink and turned to leave. Edward was standing right there, a very scary, angry look plastered on his face. Mike was so startled that he turned back to me too quickly, his drink flying all over my white top. I was soaked and my chest was completely exposed.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me close to him, covering my now wet chest with his body. "Mike I had better never see you talking to Bella again or I will unleash pain on you like you can't imagine. She is my fiancée and will soon be my wife. Stay the hell away from her."

Pulling me away from the bar, Edward wrapped me in his arms, and led me up a long staircase to the secluded VIP section that Alice had arranged just for us. The rest of our family was out on the main dance floor dancing, we were finally alone. I looked at what was up here, a small dance floor and a couple leather couches. The balcony overlooked the main dance floor but the lights barely reflected up here. For the most part, we were completely in the dark.

"Are you okay Bella? I'm so sorry that I left you alone for a minute. I needed to find out where our table was going to be and I never imagined that Mike would be here."

"It's fine Edward. I'm just a little embarrassed. I never should have agreed to wear this outfit. It's a little much for me."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather like it. You look incredible."

Edward leaned in to kiss me, his lips pressing softly against mine once again. He pushed me up against one of the couches and ran his hand up my thigh. I moaned as his fingers brushed my bare pussy. Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I can see that you are taking a page from Rosalie and Alice's book of tricks. You have no idea how many times I've heard Emmett or Jasper's minds delight in finding them panty less. I can tell why they liked it so much."

I moaned as his thumb once again found my sweet spot and began to rub my clit in counter-clockwise circles. I arched my hips to increase the pressure and moaned in his ear. "That feels amazing Edward."

Pulling his hand away from me and licking his fingers once again, Edward leaned in. "Why don't you tell me about your fantasy so I can fulfill it?"

"Well you won't be able to fulfill it all the way, but you can get me close." I then told Edward my fantasy. He moaned when I told him about my legs wrapped around him as he screwed me on the dance floor. When I was done he shook his head in utter amazement.

"Remind me to bring you back here after we've been married a while. That is one of the hottest fantasies I've ever had. I may not be able to fulfill that exact fantasy now, but I know you'll enjoy what I am going to do."

Edward pushed my skirt up around my hips exposing my snatch to anyone who came up here. I opened my mouth to protest but Edward pressed his finger to my lips. "Alice got this for us, she knows what I'm about to do and is not going to interrupt us. We are all alone and yet so easily found out. Don't worry; everything is going to be just fine."

I nodded my head and watched as the love of my life dipped his lips to me and began to gently kiss my upper thighs, moving further and further up until his face was buried deep in my slick, warm folds. His ice cold tongue contrasting so starkly with the heat of my inner core. My fingers knotted firmly in his hair as I reveled in the pleasure he was causing me.

Edward's soft tongue parts my pussy lips and licks up and down my very wet slit. He slips his tongue in my tight pussy hole as I write in pleasure. His tongue dances over my clit and I can feel my orgasm building. Wrapping his lips around my clit, Edward sucks hard, sliding two fingers in me, searching for my g-spot. I can't take anymore and my orgasm explodes through me.

Edward pulls me close to him, kissing me on the lips. I can taste my salty juices on his lips mixed with the sweet candy taste of his venom. I want so badly to push our experience further, but know that it would be bad for us in the end. I had an idea, but didn't know what Edward would think.

"Edward, what would you think about moving the wedding up?"

Edward smiled. "I already talked to Alice about it. She said that when we were done she'd come up and see us. Let's get your decent, I hear her coming now."

I pulled my skirt down so I wasn't exposed and snuggled up next to Edward. Alice appeared moments later. "Have fun kids?"

I nodded at her and mouthed "thank you", she just winked and continued. "Well, I want to know how much you love me."  
Edward and I gave Alice a strange look. Edward pushed Alice to explain, "What do you mean Alice?"

"Did either of you even look at your wedding invites?"

I looked at Edward, "I didn't, did you?"

Edward shook his head.

Alice pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to me. I opened it and pulled out an overly fancy announcement. I never would have chosen one like this.

"Mr. Charles Swan and Mr. And Mrs. Philip Dwyer are pleased to announce the marriage of their daughter Miss Isabella Marie Swan to Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen on July 15th, 2007 at Twilight."

Edward looked up in shock at his sister as did I. We had less than a week til the wedding. I jumped up squealing and clapping my hands, "You little tricky psychic, you are so wonderful I could just kiss you!"

"Oh you mean like you did Angela?" Alice winked at me. "Maybe you should tell Edward about your girl-on-girl action before you take on anymore. I'll leave you guys to yourself. Edward, we'll get the guys home, you take Bella home and have fun. Be good, it's only five days til you don't have to be anymore."

And with that my best friend and tricky sister-in-law-to-be turned around and sauntered back down the steps, leaving us both stunned and Edward extremely curious about my girl-on-girl action.


	13. Blown Away By You Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Thirteen

The ride back to the ferry was silent. Edward's face was blank, his jaw set, and his eyes impassive. My thoughts were going wild. I knew nothing serious had happened and everytime I opened my mouth to say so, Edward would hold up his hand to silence me. I was terrified what thought process was going through his mind and how he'd over react this time.

We drove onto the ferry and Edward turned off the car. We were the last car on and moments later I could feel the massive barge pull way from the dock. This was going to be a long ride.

"How far?"  
Edward's sudden break of the silence was quiet and vague, but I knew exactly what he meant. I bowed my head in shame. "One kiss."

Leaning his head back against the head rest, Edward closed his eyes and went silent. This was not the first time I wished I could read his mind.

"Did you enjoy it?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Her lips were soft. It felt very different from anything I've ever experienced."

"Did you want more?"  
I furiously blinked away the tears that were stinging my eyes. Of course it would be the brief thought of exploring further that was going to be nail in my coffin. The curiosity, however brief, was still fresh and brought back the images and thoughts that had flashed through my mind. How soft was her skin? Would she like it if I touched her nipples? Would her beautiful breasts feel heavy in my hand? The brief second our tongues had mingled left my panties wet and I had even had a brief though of her mouth devouring the juicy peach between my legs.

The guilt dripped heavily off my tongue. "For a brief second I imagined what it would be like to go further, yes."  
A strangled moan came from Edward's throat and he looked at me with lust filled eyes. "God Bella. Do you know how long I've been hearing her pornographic thoughts towards you? Do you know the things that she imagines doing to you? I've seen them all. While I know that it isn't possible for us to go there because of what I am, I can't lie, this is one incredible turn on."

Relief and humor washed over my body. Edward wasn't angry. Nope, he was aroused that I had kissed Angela. I wondered what the lunches with Angela sitting at our table had done to him and how often he had touched himself as he fantasized about the two of us undressing one another, kissing, licking, and teasing.

I actually had little to no desire to experiment with a woman, but the fantasy between Edward and I was extremely arousing. My sex began to tingle and the musk on the air from my arousal was growing stronger by the minute. The past few days had been the most sexually charged of my life and with the wedding approaching quickly, I didn't expect things to slow down much.

"Can I watch you touch yourself Bella? This time with no glass between us? If I promise not to touch, will you let me see what you can do?"

I had nothing to blush about. Edward had seen it all multiple times today. He had feasted, touched and thrilled me over and over again. However, the idea of him wanting to watch me masturbate still brought a deep blush to my cheeks. I was willing though, and was aching for some relief.

I turned to face Edward a little more, raising my left leg aside to display myself to him. My labia glistened with my natural juices, some left over from his oral ministrations earlier but mostly from the heat of our fantasies now. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to really get into what I was doing. My left hand reached up to my nipples, squeezing and pinching them slightly. The soft fabric of Edward's dress shirt barely covered them and the friction between the two increased the sensation. My right hand softly stroked my thigh, moving its way up to my increasingly heated center.

As my middle finger slowly began to circle my clit, sparks and fireworks began to go off behind my eye lids. Shots of electricity surged down my legs, causing my feet to curl in the shoes. The sensation was intense and the rest of the world, even Edward's presence, floated away.

Edward had stopped breathing all together. Multiple times he reached out to touch me, to aid in my gratification but pulled back and controlled himself. As I neared my orgasm, my fingers moved more swiftly, my left hand reached behind my leg and I pushed two fingers inside me, curling the tip to reach my g-spot. The increased pressure from inside was exactly what I needed and I moaned seductively. My fingers moved in a rhythm, around and around, in and out.

Unable to stop himself any longer, but not wanting to interfere, Edward leaned over and softly blew softly on my clit. It tipped the scales and I my orgasm rocked the car. My muscles spasmed and clamped down on my fingers as I thrust my hips upwards searching for the entrance of something that wouldn't come. Not tonight anyway. I needed him inside of me more than ever. Masturbation would never take place of what he could give me.

As my body began to relax, the muscles unwinding, my breathing returned to normal, I sat the exposed to Edward – to spent to lower my leg and turn from his view. I opened my eyes to see his face, searching for a sign that I had pleased him.

He stared at me in wonder. He raised a single finger and traced it down the center of my slit, removing it and sticking it deep in his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored my taste. I blushed again at his desire to taste me, his lust for my arousal.

"You are simply the most amazing creature to ever grace this planet. I love you Isabella Cullen."

The horn of the ferry blew and the other passengers began to come back to their cars. I quickly lowered my leg and adjusted my clothes to be as modest as possible in this outfit. Edward just continued to stare at me in awe until the other cars had started their engine and were pulling forward off the ferry.

We had another two hour drive to get us back to Forks. Well, two hours at normal speed. Edward stopped at a gas station in Kingston and filled his tank. He went in to pay and came back out with some peanut butter crackers and a Coke for me. I hadn't even realized I was so hungry, and I scared the crackers down.

My snack revitalized me and Edward and I talked about various wedding details. Now that things were so much closer everything seemed so much more real. I was surprised to find myself extremely excited at the prospect of being married to Edward. And not just for the sex, I really did want to be his wife – I had become _that_ girl.

We rounded the corner towards Port Townsend and silence and fallen between us again. I looked over at the speedometer. 95…100…105…110 – God Edward liked to go fast. I knew I was safer in the car with Edward going 115 miles per hour than in my massive red truck with all the safety gear going 50.

Maybe I should take advantage of this fact. I unbuckled my seatbelt with a click. Edward glanced over at me in surprise but said nothing. Getting up on my knees I leaned over the center console and unzipped Edward's pants. Earlier today I had only dreamed of touching him here, wondering what the skin of his member would feel like in my hand.

Pulling him out I began to stoke him, bringing him fully erect. The skin of his penis was soft and smooth and smelled slightly muskier than the rest of him. I buried my face in his lap inhaling his unique, sensual smell. I slid my mouth down his thick shaft, wrapping my hand around the base.

Edward leaned back as far as he could; his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard I knew that he would leave indents in the steering wheel. I bobbed my head up and down taking his cock as deep in my throat as I could. I had no clue what I was doing; Edward's moans and grunts were my road map. Edward knotted his fingers in my hair, arching his hips pushing his cock deep down my throat.

I bobbed my head faster and cupped his testicles in my hand. I squeezed them and pulled them slightly. The corners of my mouth turned up as Edward called my name. "Oh God Bella, that feels so good. Don't stop, don't ever stop."

I leaned forward further, pulling him deeper in my throat. The hem of my skirt slid up, my round bare ass was sticking up in the air. Edward ran his right hand over my ass, cupping my cheek in his ass and squeezing it firmly. I nearly choked when he gave my ass a playful little swat. His fingers slipped in my still wet pussy and he began to finger my wet snatch. I moaned, his cock deep in my throat. The vibrations sent him over the edge and at that exact moment three things began to happen.

Edward shuddered and cried out my name. Before he could warm me a cold sticky stream of venom sprayed down my throat. The force of the second stream sent me flying back to my side of the car, hitting me directly in the face and dripping down my front. I sat there in shock and then grinned.

At the same time Edward was climaxing, bright red and blue lights began to flash behind us. As Edward came down from his orgasm, he glanced in the rear view mirror in shock. He had been so intent on what I was doing he had completely failed to hear the thoughts of the police officer running radar that night. "Oh shit Bella, this isn't going to be good." Edward pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. I quickly snapped my seatbelt back on and tried to clean the mess of my face.

I pulled the vanity mirror down and looked at my appearance. There was no hiding what I had been doing. My hair was all messed up, my face sticky and my blouse was soaked with Edward's cum.

We were in deep trouble. There was no denying it.

The police officer knocked on Edward's window. Edward looked out the window and groaned. "Could this get any worse?" Edward rolled down his window.

"License and registra- Edward? What the hell?" A familiar voice started and then ducked down, flashing his Mag-lite into the car. "Bella, dear Lord what have you been doing?"

Charlie's shocked face was staring at his near naked daughter, sticky with her fiancé's ejaculate.


	14. Thank Heaven For Little Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my little fan fiction world there are no consequences for the choices Edward and Bella are making. In the real world there are. I have noticed that a number of my fans are under age and I must emphasize that there are consequences for every action and in the case of anything sexual, these consequences are always very serious. Oral sex can lead to throat cancer and transmission of sexually transmitted diseases. Sexual intercourse can lead to pregnancy and STD's. And with every sexual act there will always be emotional consequences.**

**If you don't want to see your parents sitting on the couch doing whatever you are thinking about doing, it counts as sex… and if you are under 18 years old you should not be doing any of the things that I write about anyway. **

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A PIECE OF FICTION AND THAT IT ISN'T SAFE TO TAKE ANYTHING WRITTEN HERE SERIOUSLY! DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!**

Chapter Fourteen

Charlie's face was filled with shock. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on keep his temper. I kept looking from Charlie to Edward, and then back. Edward's eyes were trained carefully on Charlie's sidearm. At the first sign of movement Edward was prepared to act, but I knew Charlie wouldn't ever go that far.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie straightened up. "Don't move, just give me a minute." He turned and walked towards his Police cruiser.

"Edward," I hissed, "what the bloody hell are we going to do?"

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have been able to hear him but what you were doing felt so good and I could barely pay attention to the road never mind Charlie's thoughts." A bulge began to grow in Edward's pants as his thoughts turned back to what I had been doing.

"Edward, now is not the time for you to be getting frisky again. My _father_ is trying to regain his composure before he decides our fate. We're in so much trouble."

The sound of gravel crunching outside the car alerted us to Charlie's return. A bundle of cloth came flying through the driver's window towards me. "Bella, clean yourself up with the towel and put the shirt on. Edward, would you please step out of the vehicle so I can speak with you."

Edward glanced at me quickly and then stepped out of the car. I removed my saturated shirt and used the rough towel that Charlie had thrown at me to wipe and dab as much of the mess off of me as I could. Edward's cell phone rang with a familiar tone. I picked it up and answered it, "Hello Alice. Can you help me out with this one?" I knew full well that she'd know exactly what I was talking about.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie roaring with laughter in the background. Alice was trying to quiet them down but it was completely useless. Edward and I would never live this down. "Would you guys shut up? I'm trying to help them repair some of the damage. You still there Bella? There is a pair of panties in Edward's glove compartment and some wet wipes. Put the panties on first and then clean yourself up with the wet wipes. There's also a brush. Get as clean as you can. Don't worry, Charlie's going to let you guys go with a warning and no one will be hurt. He is going to lecture you guys though, there's nothing you can do to get out of that. Just listen and don't argue with him – that'll only make it worse. Hurry up with the panties though, you don't want him to know you're going commando!"

The phone went dead and I sprang into action. I threw open the glove compartment and grabbed the black grandma panties that were there. I nearly stopped when I heard Charlie yelling at Edward, but I decided that him finding out that I was pantyless would be worse than anything he could do to Edward. I slid the panties on and then grabbed the wet wipes.

As I wiped my face Charlie's voice got even louder and I strained to listen to the conversation, "Bella is only eighteen-years-old! How do you expect me to be okay with her marrying you in a few days when I find the two of you flying down the road with her obviously doing things that are illegal in eighteen states, including this one! I have to make a choice here. Do I let you go with a warning trusting that you two won't be stupid enough to do this again or do I pursue this and splatter my daughter's apparently very active sex life all over the police blotter and expose her to the entire town? Do you understand the position you've put me in Mr. Cullen?"

Edward's voice was strained, "Yes sir, I understand totally. I promise you that this will never happen again and that this was the first time it has ever happened. Things have been so intense with all the wedding plans we allowed ourselves to get a little out of hand tonight. I'm so sorry to have put you in this position."

I finished cleaning myself up and slipped the baggy white shirt over my head. Not wanting to leave Edward out there to face this alone, I stepped out of the car and went to meet my destiny.

"And you young lady. Did your mother and I not teach you anything? What am I going to tell her when she gets here tomorrow? You must be out of your fool mind. I know Edward was a bad influence on you."

I wanted to defend Edward. I needed to defend Edward. But Alice's warning rang through my mind and so I bit my tounge and lowered my head to disguise my anger for humility, "I'm sorry Dad. I never should have put you in this awkward situation."

"Bella, I know that you are an adult and that you are going to be marrying this man in a few days, but I am still your father and I worry about you. Part of being an adult is being responsible enough to know when it is appropriate to be sexual and when it is inappropriate. This was obviously not the the time. And what the hell were you wearing?"

Edward stepped in, "That was Alice's ideas sir. She dressed Bella tonight for a concert we all went to."

"Alice's idea or not, Bella is responsible for what she chooses to wear and she knows better."

Edward nodded and put his arm around me. Charlie sighed a long deep sigh. "Well, I'm obviously not going to arrest you, you can go. Don't ever put me in this situation again. I'll see you at home tonight Bella."

This was hardly the time, but I had no other option. "Actually Dad, with the wedding only a few days away I'm going to be moving in to the Cullen's tomorrow so that Alice and I can have all the time we need to put the final touches on the wedding. I'm sleeping there tonight and we'll come pick my stuff up in the morning."

Charlie's face darkened but he nodded. "Well, remember your mom flies in tomorrow night around 7:30 and that you need to pick her up. She's staying in Port Angeles and I know she wants to spend some time with you."

I nodded and reached out to give Charlie a hug. He backed up a little. "Let's save that for when you've had a shower and are dressed as the Bella I know and love. You are still a little too much for me to handle. Love you Bells."

Dejected I walked back to the car and Edward opened my door. I got in and buckled my seatbelt. When he got in and shut the door we sat there for a minute until Charlie's cruiser pulled away down the highway.

Edward was looking at me waiting for my reaction. I looked at Edward waiting for his reaction. He reached out to tenderly touch my face – and we both burst out laughing.

Edward drove the speed limit the rest of the way home. It took nearly twice as long as it would have for us to get home as it would have otherwise. We pulled to a stop outside the Cullen mansion and sat there for a minute.

Edward's voice took on a note of seriousness. "You know that the teasing is going to be hellacious, right?"

"I'm sure you could hear the commotion on the phone when Alice called earlier?"  
Edward nodded and grimaced. "Emmett and Jasper are going to be awful. Are you sure you want to move in now? I could buy us our own house tomorrow if you want."

I giggled at the idea. "Nah, this is just part of life as a Cullen and I had better get used to it. Besides, I'm sure everyone else has been caught more than once in a compromising position."

Edward's face broke into a huge grin, "You have no idea how many times."

Edward flew out of the car and opened my door for me. I still couldn't get used to the speed with which he moved. Lifting me from the car, Edward ran at full speed up to his room and shut the door. Esme and Carslile were the only ones home still, but we dind't know if anyone had called them and he wanted to avoid another confrontation for as long as possible.

Sitting me down on the black leather couch, Edward smiled at me. "I'm going to have a vampire moment. Be right back."

Edward disappeared into his bathroom and moments later returned, dressed in warm flannel pajamas. "There's a surprise for you on the counter. Go have a shower and relax a little, I promise I won't peek this time – you deserve some alone time, and then come out here and snuggle with me."

I leaned into him and gave him a very light chaste kiss and then sauntered to the bathroom, being sure to swing my hips a little more than usual. Edward chuckled as I looked back over my shoulder and winked at him, then closed the door and disappeared into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, letting the hot water remove any remaining evidence of our troubles that night. I toweled off and pulled my surprise from the shopping back on the counter. A pair of dark blue and green plaid flannel pajamas that matched Edward's exactly. I giggled and slid them on.

Edward was waiting for me on the bed, his eyes closed and his head leaning back on the pillow. It was past two in the morning and if I hadn't known better I'd have sworn that he was asleep. Climbing up next to him I rested my head on his chest, draping my arms across his body.

"Do you like your surprise?"

"I love them, we look rather married don't you think?"  
"Yes we do. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Edward began to quietly hum my lullaby. It had been a very long day after a very long weekend and I was exhausted. I drifted off to sleep quickly, my dreams filled with images of Edward's beautiful naked body.


	15. The Quicker PickerUpper

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Fifteen

I woke up alone the next morning. I was so cuddly warmly in my flannel pajamas that I didn't even realize I was really awake for a few minutes. I stretched out long and yawned. I figured Edward was off doing something that only Edward does in the morning and decided to do a bit of unpacking.

Over the past month more and more of my personal belongings had migrated from Charlie's house to the Cullen house. Edward's closet was already packed full, but somehow my things fit perfectly anyway. Pulling my ridiculously heavy suitcase from the closet and tossing it on the bed, I unzipped it and began to take inventory.

Alice had done a number on my wardrobe over the past year. I doubted I'd ever wear all the things that she bought. I had more underwear than some lingerie stores and she insisted that it wasn't enough and that I needed more every time she dragged me out shopping.

Walking over to my underwear drawer, I stuffed the still new sexy panties in. I hung up all the shirts, being careful to use the little do-hickies that would stop them from falling off the hanger. My pants got folded neatly and placed neatly in a drawer that never seemed to run out of room. A few skirts and a dress and all that was left were my bag of toys, movies, and lingerie.

What the heck was I going to do with those?

I peaked timidly into the bag and blushed slightly. It seemed so long ago that all the women in my life had subjected me to a sex toy party with all that had happened since. I reached in the bag and picked up one of the vibrators, holding it up so I could get a look at it.

"Bella, what is that in your hand and what are you doing with it?" Emmett was standing in the doorway his hands on his hips and a devious look on his face. "Jasper, come look, our little Bella has a new toy!"

Before I could protest, Jasper had crowded the door and was staring at the bright purple vibrator still in my hand. "Ooo, Bella, that's a good one. Alice really likes that one, in fact we used it just last –"

Alice slapped Jasper upside the head and peaked between her husband and her massive ass of a brother. "What yah doin' Bella?"  
I blushed a deeper red and quickly stuffed the vibrator back in the bag. Emmett wasn't going to let me get away with that. He barged further into the room grabbing the bag from me and holding it way above my head. "Let's see what Bella got at her bachelorette party, shall we?"

Dumping the contents of the bag on the bed, Jasper and Emmett began to sort through all the goodies in the bag. Jasper held up the boxed set of porn. "Who'd you get that from?"  
I looked to Alice who was standing in the doorway, her arms folded, relaxed as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "You want to be a member of the Cullen family? Welcome to the Cullen family. Remember, there are no secrets in this house. None."

I made a face and looked back at Jasper. "Angela got that for me. I'm grateful it isn't much worse than that from what we learned about her over the weekend."

Jasper's face lit up. "Oh so you finally know how kinky the girl is, huh?"

Alice giggled, "Oh she knows. First hand. Bella and Angela made out."

Emmett almost fell down on the floor he was laughing so hard, "Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to do with you? First you make-out with Angela, and then you get caught going down on my brother in the car by the Chief of Police. I do think that we've officially corrupted you darling."

At this point I didn't think that I could get anymore embarrassed. Then Edward walked in.

"What the heck is everyone doing in our room?" Edward pushed between his two brothers and glanced at the mess on the bed. His face went from annoyed to perplexed to curious. "And what is on my bed? Alice, these had better not be yours and if they are they had better be brand new."

Alice only smiled, renewing her comfortable lean against the door jam, "They're not mine Edward. They're Bella's. You better ask her if they've been used – with the way you two have been going at it lately I don't know anymore."

Edward's eyes sparkled as he looked at me. "Is this what you did at your Bachelorette party?"

I nodded slightly.

"And why haven't you broken any of these out since we've been home?"

Jasper, Emmett, and Alice howled with laughter. Edward scooted them out of the room, giving me a respite from the teasing. As Emmett was literally forced out of the room he shouted, "This is so not over yet. Let the games begin!"

Alice shut the door behind her and Edward turned to look at me. "Well, I know you kissed Angela, but why don't you tell me about the rest of your weekend."

For the next two hours Edward and I just sat on the bed talking about the bachelorette party. I told him all about the sex toy party and how absolutely crazy Estelle was. I told him about the King Dong and how all the women in his family had ordered multiples.

That made him wince.

I barely edited anything; all I left out were the things his sisters told me about him that he may not want me to know just yet. I did make a mental note to look under the mattress and see just how many porno magazines he had there. I also failed to mention the strippers, that little tidbit I was going to save for later.

Edward just sighed when I finished and gave me a big hug. I kissed him softly and then narrowed my eyes. "I did learn one thing that didn't make me too particularly happy about what you were doing while I partied."

Edward grimaced and closed one eye. "They told you what went on in Vegas?"

I giggled, "Well, yes – but that's not what I'm talking about. I trust you totally and know that there is no way that anything was going to happen in Vegas that was too bad. I'm talking about something else, something that is going to make me very unhappy with you."

Edward looked confused for a moment until realization dawned on him and he groaned. "Why on earth would they tell you that? Damn those sisters of mine sticking their nose where it doesn't belong."

"Don't you dare blame them for telling me about the car. You knew I didn't want you buying me a new car and yet you did it anyway!"

Edward hung his head in shame. He looked so pathetic I couldn't leave him hanging very long and I sighed. "Well, are you going to show it to me or not?"  
Edward looked up, a slightly mischievous look on his face. "I will if you promise to not make any comments on how much it must have cost me."

I scowled but nodded in agreement. How could I disappoint the man I love?

Edward swooped me up in his arms and made me close my eyes. "Rosalie has already been doing a little work on it, so it's going to be super fabulous. I think you'll love it."

I felt us moving at vampire speed down the stairs and out into the warm sun. We came to a stop and Edward was almost so excited he was dancing. "Open your eyes Bella."

I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw. Instead of a brand new car was a classic 1956 Jaguar Roadster. I had mentioned how much I liked it when we were watching Cruel Intentions a few months back. Ryan Phillippe's character drove it and I just couldn't stop myself from admiring it.

"Oh my gosh Edward, this is incredible. It's absolutely gorgeous!" I ran a finger over the beautiful body of my new car. They don't make cars like this anymore, it was not only a classic but it was durable and sexy. I went to take a step when Rosalie came rolling out from under the car.

"Hey there Bella, I hear you like the new car. Edward does have excellent taste in two things, automobiles and fiancée's." Rosalie winked at me and smiled.

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "Well Rose, would you like to give Bella the grand tour of all the upgrades you've been doing?"

Nodding, Rose began to lead me through the car explaining all the technical improvements to the car. I had no clue what most of them were outside of recognizing a few words, like engine, pump, struts, etc. She showed me the state of the art stereo and the fabulous GPS system. An hour later she was still telling me about the car and my eyes were completely glazed over. I was just nodding my head and smiling like an idiot.

Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face and sighed. "Well, I can tell you aren't going to be working on cars with me for a while. At least let me show you my favorite modification, something that isn't technical at all and will definitely come in handy for you."

I shook the daze out of my head and paid close attention. It was easy to hear the glee in Rosalie's voice and I didn't want to offend her. She opened the driver's door for me and motioned for me to get in. I slid into the car and gripped the wheel. This car was going to be so nice for me.

"Open the glove compartment Bella." Rosalie prompted me what to do.

I leaned over and opened the glove compartment. The lid snapped down and I stared at what was there, trying to figure out exactly what it was. When it hit me, I screamed in horror and started cussing up a storm. "I can't believe you Rosalie; I'm so going to get you for this one!"

Edward was doubled over in laughter and Rose was holding onto the car for dear life. After a minute of being horrified at my sister-in-law's sense of humor even I had to start laughing. I laughed so hard tears were streaming down my face.

I leaned over to my enhanced glove compartment and grabbed a paper towel from the newly installed paper towel holder, courtesy of my pain in the ass sister Rose.


	16. All You Need is Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys. **

**A/N - I know it's short. Sorry. My son is struggling in school and I'm having to spend a lot of time tutoring him so he's not held back this year. Mommying takes a priority. I'll update this more tonight though - I hope!**

Chapter 16

Just because Rose had thoroughly teased us didn't mean we were safe from the rest of the family. Emmett and Jasper were up to something and I wasn't about to stick around and wait for it. "Can we take a ride in the car Edward? I want to try it out."

Edward grinned, he loved that I had accepted his overly expensive gift so easily but how could I not? I loved this car, it was beautiful and far different from anything else the family drove. It set me apart.

The car purred in a way that only classic cars do. It was almost a rumble and it thrilled me. I had no particular place I wanted to go, I just wanted to cruise down the road and this car was definitely the perfect car to do that in. I was in heaven driving down the freeway towards Port Angeles.

The freeway between Forks and Port Angeles is not your traditional freeway. Instead the pavement winds through the Olympic mountain range through heavy tree growth and next to crystal clear lakes. It is a beautiful drive. Edward took my hand and we drove in silence, just enjoying one another's presence. Even if my car could go at vampire pleasing speeds, I didn't want to rush this day or this experience and I took it slow.

"What do you want to do today my dear?" Edward's voice just lent itself perfectly to the beauty of the day and I sighed as it washed over me.

"Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

"The meadow?"  
"As much as I love the meadow I was thinking about somewhere closer to Port Angeles. We have to pick-up my mom at seven and I don't want to have to rush."

Edward nodded and smiled. "I know exactly the place. You'll love it."

The silence once again enveloped us, only broken by Edward's occasional directions off the freeway and around a curving road. We finally turned down a little rocky lane and pulled to a stop in front of a quaint yellow cottage. I turned to look at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Carslile and Esme's little retreat. They'll come here for a weekend just to relax and be together. Each of us has a key in case we ever need a place to go in order to get away. Wait til you see what's behind the cottage."

Helping me out of the car, Edward pulled me along him excited to show me the backyard. As we rounded the corner I was struck silent by the beauty of the view. Lake Crescent sparkled in the sun that was just now peeking through the lake. The glare was almost blinding, it reminded me of what Edward looked like the first day in the meadow. Esme had planted beautiful flowers all over the yard and a cobblestone path led down to the dock where a motorboat and a couple rowboats were tied off.

Edward swooped me up in his arms and carried me down the path to the dock. Looking at him quizzically he smiled, "I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself, Alice would kill me if you were in anyway marred for the wedding. Now, let's go."

Edward set me gently in the largest of the rowboats and untied it from the dock. He stepped in, rocking the boat gently and sat down. Grabbing the oars, Edward started moving us further out into the lake. I looked around me, taking in the beautiful view. Lake Crescent is nestled right in the middle of the Olympic Mountains and even during the heat of the summer its cool. The colors of the world seemed even brighter here – the greens and blue were even cooler and the rich browns were warmer. It was simply the most beautiful place on earth.

Once Edward had us fifty or so feet out into the water he secured the oars on the side of the boat and pulled me into his lap. "Do you like it out here?"  
I nodded smiling. "It's the most wonderful place I've ever been. I love it."

Reaching behind him, Edward opened a little wooden box and pulled out a couple blankets. He spread the blankets out as good as he could on the bottom of the boat and grabbed a couple small pillows from the box. We layed down in the bottom of the boat and looked up at the semi-cloudy sky.

I closed my eyes and let the cool breeze just brush over me. Edward's fingers wrote invisible words on my stomach, not quite tickling me. My face settled into a relaxed and content smile and I just let time slip by as I snuggled next to the man I would marry.

The sun broke through the clouds and the light made my eyelids glow red. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He sparkled in the light, his eyes closed and his face turned to the sun. I slowly raised my hand and began to unbutton his shirt. I wanted to see him the way I saw him that first day.

His chest exposed to the sky I began to kiss each and every inch of his chest. Edward's fingers traced my back and rubbed my neck. I nibbled lightly on his right nipple and his eyes shot open as he moaned. "God Bella, I can't wait to be your husband."

I kissed him gently and pulled away. We both desperately wanted to make love but I wanted this moment to be romantic and not lust filled. I settled my head back on his chest and traced the lines of his muscles some more.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you to Edward."

Edward and I spent the next couple hours just laying in the bottom of the boat floating in the middle of the lake. Edward would occassionally kiss me, his hand roaming under my shirt, brushing my stomach. I would run my fingers through his hair and over his body. Neither of us had a desire to leave until my stomach begn to growl noisily.

With a sigh Edward sat up and rowed us back to the dock. We had drifted quite a ways but with his strength and speed we reached the dock in no time. We climbed into the car and drove the rest of the way to Port Angeles. I grabbed some quick dinner from a fast food place, much to Edward's horror, and then we drove to the airport to wait for my mom and Phil. The rehearsal dinner was tonight and I was nervous about having all the Cullen family along with my mom and dad and Phil together in the same room. Especially with Emmett, Jasper, and who knows who else involved in a plot to embarrass me.

Tonight would be interesting.


End file.
